Me and My Brothers
by princess nanachan
Summary: Kisah Changmin sang bungsu yang memiliki empat orang kakak yang berbeda karakter. HOMIN! It's an Alternate Universe Fanfiction of HOMIN! Chapter 7 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Inspired by Manga with the same title**

**Chapter 1 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin terbiasa hidup dalam sepi. Karena memang hanya ada ia dan sang nenek di rumah yang ia tempati. Hingga suatu ketika, Tuhan mengambil satu-satunya keluarga Changmin itu. Dan sang nenek meninggalkan wasiat yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

_Surat wasiat yang menyatakan kalau ternyata Changmin mempunyai 4 orang kakak laki-laki.._

Changmin tentu tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun semua harus ia jalani sesuai wasiat neneknya tersayang.

Hingga tibalah ia di sini...

Di rumah yang asing, dimana kini terdapat empat orang pemuda yang lebih tua darinya berdiri berjajar di hadapan Changmin.

"Haaaai Changminnie~! Kyaaaaa! Kau manis sekali~!" teriak seorang namja dengan rambut sebahu yang dikuncir rapi seperti perempuan. Wajahnya pun tak kalah cantik dari perempuan. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik.

_**Plak!**_

"Yak! Hyung! Dia itu namja! N- A- M- J- A! Mana ada namja yang manis!" teriak seorang pemuda yang tampaknya tak jauh lebih tua dari Changmin.

'_Halmoni bilang mereka kakakku. Tapi kenapa namja yang satu ini lebih imut dari padaku?'_ batin Changmin bingung

"Hai Changminnie! Kenalkan, aku Kyuhyun! Umurku hanya berselisih beberapa hari darimu! Aku yang paling muda dan imut di antara namja-namja iblis ini!" ucap sang namja yang berwajah imut tadi.

"Yak! Evil! Beraninya kau mendahului perkenalanku! Dan apa tadi?! Kau berani memukulku?! Aku ini yang paling tua di sini! Dasar bocah setan! Rasakan ini!" sahut namja cantik dengan kuncir kuda yang kini menghajar namja imut yang bernama siapa tadi? Kyu? Atau Evil?

" Jangan hiraukan mereka.. Mereka memang seperti itu kalau bertemu.. Seperti Tom & Jerry.. Tapi jika tidak bertemu sebentar saja, mereka akan saling merindukan satu sama lain.."

Kini giliran seorang namja berbadan atletis yang berbicara sopan sambil tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan _dimple_ di kedua belah pipinya.

"Biar kuperkenalkan anggota keluarga Jung, yang tak lain adalah kakak-kakakmu.. Itu.. Yang berwajah cantik dan dikuncir kuda, namanya Jung Heechul.. Dia yang tertua di antara kami.. Lalu yang itu..."

Namja di hadapan Changmin itu kini menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berdiri agak jauh sambil bersandar di pilar tangga dan menatap Changmin dengan dingin dan tajam.

"Namanya Jung Yunho.. Dia anak kedua.. Dan aku harap kau dapat mengerti akan sikapnya.. Di luar dia memang terlihat dingin.. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang hangat dan perhatian pada anggota keluarga yang lain.."

Changmin hanya bisa menunduk sambil mengangguk kecil. Tak ingin mendapati tatapan menusuk dari pria dingin yang bernama siapa tadi? Jung Yunho?

'_Hiiiiii... Mendengar namanya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri!'_ batin Changmin ketakutan.

"Selanjutnya ada aku, anak ketiga di keluarga ini.. Kenalkan, aku Jung Siwon.."

Pria di hadapan Changmin langsung menggenggam tangan Changmin tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Membuat Changmin sedikit risih dan tak suka. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya di dalam hati, Changmin mengakui bahwa jabatannya terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Dan yang terakhir.. Jung Kyuhyun.."

"Tentu saja itu aku!" potong Kyuhyun dengan cepat sambil merangkul Siwon.

"Selamat datang di rumah kami, Changminnie.." sapa Heechul sambil memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

"Dan tolong acuhkan saja orang yang satu itu!" tunjuk Heechul pada Yunho yang kini memilih berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Changmin hanya bisa menatap punggung lebar yang kini menjauh darinya itu.

Entah mengapa, punggung itu seperti tak asing baginya..

'_Tapi ada apa dengannya? Kenapa hanya Jung Yunho itu yang nampaknya tak menyambut kehadiranku di rumah ini? Apa ia keberatan kalau aku akan tinggal di sini?'_ batin Changmin resah.

"Sepertinya.. Yunho hyung tak ingin aku ada di sini.." gumam Changmin pelan.

Namun ternyata, Heechul, Siwon, serta Kyuhyun tersentak kaget akan ucapan Changmin. Mereka bahkan menatap Changmin dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus iba.

"Tidak tidak! Bukan seperti itu.. Hanya saja, Yunho memang sudah menyebalkan sejak lahir!" sergah Heechul sambil tetap tersenyum cantik.

"Yunho hyung hanya tidak terbiasa.. Tapi lambat laun, pasti ia akan terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu di sini" ucap Siwon dengan bijak.

"Nah, Changminnie.. Di sini hanya ada 3 kamar.. Karena Siwon hyung sudah sekamar dengan Heechul hyung. Dan kamar satunya lagi sudah terisi Yunho hyung. Jadi kau sekamar denganku!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang menatapnya berbinar-binar.

"Atau kau ingin sekamar dengan Yunho hyung yang menyeramkan itu?" goda Siwon sambil menyeringai kecil ke arah Changmin. Membuat Changmin segera membulatkan mata bambinya dengan lucu.

_'Andwaeee!..'_ batin Changmin berteriak.

"B-baiklah.. Aku akan sekamar dengan Kyuhyun hyung.." Kyuhyun yang mendengar jawaban Changmin kini tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja mereka menempati rumah mewah yang besar sesuai idaman orang kaya pada umumnya. Tapi mereka memang sengaja menempati rumah sederhana itu untuk menutupi status sosial mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu, _Kajja_! Biar aku bantu merapikan barang-barangmu.."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Tidak kusangka ia akan tumbuh setinggi dan semanis itu.." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum senang pada Siwon.

"_Ne_.. Dia manis sekali seperti _Eomma_.."

Senyuman Heechul mendadak luntur seketika ketika melihat tatapan sedih Siwon menatap ke arah kamar Changmin.

Mungkin, ia merindukan _Eomma_-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya, wanita yang mereka maksud bukanlah Eomma kandung mereka..

Ya, keempat pemuda yang ada di rumah itu sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan darah satu sama lain.

Mereka berempat di adopsi oleh Mr. Jung dari panti asuhan karena mereka yatim piatu sejak lahir.

Hingga suatu hari, Mr. Jung menikah dan dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki. Ia adalah Jung Changmin. Yang harus menjadi yatim piatu karena orang tuanya diculik dan dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin merebut kekayaan keluarga Jung di usianya yang masih 5 tahun saat itu.

Tapi Mr. Jung bukanlah orang bodoh.

Karena tanpa sepengetahuan rekan bisnisnya, seluruh aset kekayaannya ternyata sudah dibagi menjadi 4 bagian. Dan masing-masing bagian itu atas nama keempat anak adopsinya.

Dan karena keempat anak itu tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada adik kecil mereka, maka keempat anak itu sepakat untuk menitipkan Changmin pada nenek kandung Changmin.

Mereka hanya tak ingin rival bisnis Mr. Jung akan mencelakai Changmin jika mengetahui bahwa anak kandung Mr. Jung masih hidup.

Karena bagi mereka, Changmin adalah permata kehidupan mereka yang paling berharga.

Karena bagi mereka, orang tua Changmin seperti sosok malaikat yang selalu menyayangi mereka selayaknya anak kandung. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia hampir sama dengan Changmin. Eomma mereka tetap menyalurkan perhatiannya pada semua anak-anaknya, hingga tak luput seorang pun dari jangkauannya.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Yunho.." ucap Heechul pada Siwon sebelum melangkahkan kakinya.

"Biarkan saja dulu!" cegah Siwon dan berhasil membuat Heechul menghentikan niatannya untuk pergi.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya! Ia sudah membuat Changminnie takut!"

"Hyung.. Bukankah kita sudah bisa menebak jalan pikirannya?" Siwon menatap Heechul dengan serius.

"Di satu sisi, aku tahu ia khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa pada Changmin kalau ia tinggal bersama kita. Ia menyayangi Changmin sama seperti kita menyayanginya.. Tapi di sisi lain.. Mungkin, dengan melihat wajah manis Changmin.. Itu membuatnya ingat pada _Eomma_.." ucapan Siwon melirih di akhir kalimat. Karena ia pribadi membenarkan ucapannya sendiri.

"_Oedipus complex_...?" bisik Heechul menatap Siwon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"..."

Baik Siwon dan Heechul kini saling menatap dengan pandangan yang serius.

Sampai akhirnya Siwon menggangguk pelan...

Membenarkan pertanyaan Heechul yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu.

Mereka tak menyadari jika kini di balik tangga, Changmin membekap mulutnya untuk menahan pekikan suaranya.

Changmin adalah murid terpandai di kelasnya. Tentunya ia mengerti apa arti istilah yang disebutkan oleh Heechul.

Ia ingin tak percaya pada apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Tapi jika Heechul dan Siwon sedang berbicara serius, itu artinya hal ini adalah kenyataan.

"Yunho hyung mencintai _Eomma_.. Yeaah.. Aku rasa, Kyunie yang polos pun bisa menangkap hal ganjil itu.."

Changmin jatuh terduduk di lantai mendengar kalimat penegasan dari Siwon. Lututnya mendadak lemas dan tak bisa menopang bobot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

_**DEG!**_

Sebuah kalimat tanya yang terdengar dingin dan menusuk itu membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget dengan wajah pucat pasi mendongak pada sang pemberi tanya, yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

_Jung Yunho—_

_._

_._

_Oedipus complex..._

_._

_._

—_mencintai ibunya_

Changmin segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu utama untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Changminnie!"

Namun langkah Changmin harus terhenti ketika Heechul sudah tiba menghadangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sementara Changmin?

Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pandangan gusar.

Ia berusaha mengenyahkan kata-kata yang terngiang di kepalanya dengan jelas..

_Oedipus_

_._

_._

_._

_Complex..._

_._

_._

.

"Changminnie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon perhatian sambil mengusap bahu Changmin dengan lembut. Baik Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa saling melirik bingung melihat tatapan kosong Changmin.

Changmin sendiri tak tahu mengapa dirinya seperti ini.

Ada perasaan yang mengganjal hatinya.

Namun ia tak tahu apa...

"Apa... dulu.. aku pernah tinggal.. bersama kalian?" tanya Changmin lirih begitu kilasan-kilasan memori menghantam pikirannya saat ini.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya.. Perlahan-lahan, kau pasti bisa mengingat kami.." ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum manis membelai surai cokelat Changmin.

"Kau istirahat saja dulu.. Ayo! aku antar ke kamarmu.." Heechul segera menggandeng lengan Changmin dan membawanya berjalan ke arah tangga. Karena memang letak kamar Changmin ada di lantai dua rumah itu.

Namun begitu Changmin dan Heechul tiba di bawah anak tangga, tubuh Changmin kembali tersentak membeku melihat tatapan tajam dari mata musang milik Yunho yang memilih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Yunho-yah! Pergi sana! Kau membuat Changminnie takut!" usir Heechul begitu mendapati Yunho yang tak mau menyingkir di depan tangga.

"Bukan aku yang harusnya pergi.. Tapi _**dia**_.." tunjuk Yunho pada Changmin.

"YUNHO!/HYUNG!"

Heechul, Siwon, bahkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Yunho dari lantai dua sontak berteriak tak terima dengan tatapan tak percaya mereka pada Yunho.

"Aku pergi!"

Changmin segera melarikan kaki-kaki jenjangnya secepat mungkin meninggalkan rumah itu.

Tak perduli pada kenyataan bahwa ia tak punya arah tujuan.

"_hiks.. hikss.. Halmoni.. hikss..._"

Changmin melipat lututnya dengan berjongkok di sudut gang terpencil. Jangan tanya dimana ia sekarang. Karena ia sendiri tak tahu dan tak perduli dimana dirinya sekarang ini.

Cukup lama tubuhnya berguncang dengan tangisnya yang tak berhenti pecah.

Dan kilasan-kilasan memori akan masa lalunya kembali menghantam pikirannya yang kacau.

Memori saat ia bermain dengan keempat kakak laki-lakinya yang ramah dan penyayang...

Memori saat ia terjatuh dan digendong oleh _salah satu dari mereka_...

Memori saat ia menangis dan dipeluk hangat oleh _salah satu dari mereka_...

Memori saat ia selalu tertidur dalam gendongan punggung lebar _salah satu dari mereka_...

Memori saat ia tersesat dan selalu berhasil ditemukan oleh _salah satu dari mereka_...

_._

_._

_Salah satu dari mereka_...

Yang ternyata selama ini mencintai ibu kandungnya...

.

.

.

"Minnie..."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC or END?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI CUTIE MAGNAE! SHIM CHANGMIN! Semoga makin cute, makin imut, makin langsing, dan makin cantik. LOL**

**Fic ini hanya terinspirasi oleh komik dengan judul yang sama karya Tokeino Hari. Tapi untuk alur dan tokoh ceritanya berbeda sesuai dengan khayalan author pribadi ;)**

**Last, ada yang mau lanjutkah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kyaaa~! Changminnie kau manis sekali hari ini!" sambut Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi di meja makan. Dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kamera polaroid dari balik _Apron_ yang ia pakai. Kemudian, ia mulai memotret serta merekam Changmin yang saat ini berdiri di tepi ruang makan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan imut.

Sementara itu, ketiga namja lainnya yang ada di ruang makan memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda-beda melihat penampilan Changmin saat ini.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas sebelum akhirnya melirik tajam ke arah Heechul yang sibuk mengabadikan momen penampilan Changmin yang begitu manis.

Siwon menganga lebar..

Dan Yunho sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang topeng wajah dinginnya.

"Kyaa~ Changminnie! Dari mana kau dapat kostum _maid_ itu? Tidak kusangka kau suka berdandan sepertiku!" seru Heechul heboh.

"YAK! Hyung! Kau pikir kami ini bodoh! Tidak usah pura-pura seperti itu! Kami tahu ini semua ulahmu yang mendandani Changmin seperti ini!" bentak Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang menyengir kuda dan mengeluarkan _V sign_ dengan tangannya.

"Sudah sudah.. Ayo Changminnie, duduk sini.." Siwon menyela Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sebentar lagi akan perang dingin.

Dan Changmin pun menghentakkan langkah kakinya berjalan ke tempat duduk yang disiapkan oleh Siwon di sampingnya.

Tentu saja Changmin kesal bukan main pagi itu.

Karena pertama, hari itu adalah hari Minggu. Jika ia tinggal bersama Halmoninya, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan bangun siang di hari libur sekolah itu.

Tapi sekarang? Bukan hanya ia dibangunkan pagi-pagi sekali oleh Hyung tertuanya. Tapi Heechul juga mendandaninya dengan pakaian aneh ala _Maid_ lengkap dengan _apron_ bermotif bunga-bunga dan bando kelinci.

Belum lagi, Changmin juga dipaksa untuk memakai _blush on_ pada pipi _chubby_nya dan memakai _eyeliner_ serta _eye shadow_ yang semakin membuat wajahnya manis bukan main.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau memiliki kebiasaan aneh dengan berdandan seperti perempuan.. Tapi jangan kau paksa Changminnie untuk ikut berdandan aneh sepertimu.. _Arra_?" tegur Siwon dengan bijak pada Heechul yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho, berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Tapi Changminnie cantik sekali berdandan seperti ini.." bela Heechul

"Hyung! Cukup kau saja yang aneh! Jangan membuat adik kecil kita ikut aneh sepertimu!"

Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang tak terima Changmin didandani seperti perempuan. Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya.

Ya, sebelum Changmin datang, biasanya Heechul akan memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut berdandan _cross dressing_ seperti perempuan. Karena diantara mereka berempat, hanya Kyuhyun yang memiliki wajah imut, kulit putih porselen yang cantik, serta pinggang yang ramping seperti perempuan.

Dan sekarang, Heechul melihat kandidat lain yang bisa ia dandani seperti dirinya sehari-hari. Karena Changmin memiliki tubuh yang tinggi dan langsing bak model, wajah manis, pipi _chubby_ yang imut, jemari lentik, senyum malu-malu, serta rambut ikal kecoklatan yang cantik seperti perempuan.

Perdebatan tentang Heechul yang bersikeras untuk mengajarkan Changmin _cross dressing_ pun terus berlanjut tanpa meminta pendapat yang bersangkutan. Karena Changmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri saat ini.

Ia memandang takut-takut ke arah seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Dimana Yunho duduk dengan tenang sambil menyesap kopi pahitnya dan membaca koran pagi.

Changmin hanya mengernyit bingung ke arah Yunho yang selalu mengacuhkan kehadirannya di rumah itu.

Ia sendiri tidak ingat tentang kejadian kemarin saat ia tersesat di sebuah gang terpencil. Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah kepalanya yang terasa berat akibat terlalu lelah menangis. Kemudian tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti melayang di udara ketika sebuah suara berhasil ditangkapnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

Suara bariton yang terdengar khawatir dan memanggilnya dengan nama _Minnie.._

Tapi siapa? Siapa yang telah membawa Changmin pulang ke rumah itu?

Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis yang dulu sering ia dengar ketika masih kecil?

Dan jika Changmin tidak salah lihat, samar-samar ia merasa bahwa orang yang menemukan serta menggendongnya mirip sekali dengan Yunho.

"Changminnie, ayo dimakan sarapannya.. Kau mau sandwich atau nasi goreng kimchi? Biar hyung ambilkan.." teguran Heechul membuat Changmin mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho kepada Heechul yang sudah siap dengan sebuah piring di tangannya.

"Jangan manjakan dia! Dia bisa ambil sendiri yang ia mau!"

Suara dingin Yunho kembali terdengar mengerikan di telinga Changmin.

"_Ne_, hyung! Aku bisa ambil sendiri.."

Changmin meraih piring yang disiapkan Heechul dan mengambil nasi goreng kimchi sebanyak yang ia mau.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum miris. Sementara Heechul, ia memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada Yunho yang tampak tak perduli.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara yang manis pada Changminnie, lebih baik kau diam!" desis Heechul menatap tajam Yunho.

Setelah itu, keadaan meja makan itu menjadi hening tanpa suara. Hanya ada dentingan alat-alat makan mereka yang terdengar.

Yunho mengacuhkan gertakan Heechul dan dengan senang hati ia membungkam mulutnya tanpa suara.

"Kau tahu kenapa kita membangunkanmu pagi-pagi di hari Minggu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kanan Changmin setelah acara sarapan pagi mereka selesai.

"..." Changmin hanya menggeleng sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Karena kita selalu punya jadwal yang padat di setiap hari Minggu.." jawab Heechul riang yang kini sedang merapikan piring bekas sarapan pagi mereka.

Sementara Changmin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bingung menatap hyungdeul-nya.

"Jadwal pertama kita di hari Minggu pagi adalah mengunjungi makam orangtua kita serta keluarga yang lain.. Kemudian kita akan mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat tinggal kami dulu.. Dan terakhir, kita akan mengecek berkas-berkas perusahaan Appa.. Karena selama ini, kami hanya bermain di belakang layar dalam mengurus perusahaan Appa untuk menghindari kejadian yang dialami orangtua kita dulu.." jelas Siwon pada Changmin yang tak sepenuhnya mengerti.

"Tapi sebelum kita pergi, lebih baik kau ganti dulu pakaianmu itu!" usul Kyuhyun yang diangguki oleh Siwon.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah menyiapkan kostum Changminnie untuk hari ini.." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum simpul pada Changmin yang semakin mengerutkan dahinya lebih bingung.

"Ya! YA! Jangan dandani Changminnie dengan dandanan aneh sepertimu!" Kyuhyun memberikan _death glare_ gagalnya pada Heechul yang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung.. Kyunie benar, akan sangat aneh jadinya kalau Changminnie berdandan sepertimu.." kini giliran Siwon yang berusaha membujuk Heechul untuk tidak melakukan _cross dressing_ seperti Heechul jika berada di luar rumah.

"Oh ayolah.. Kau tidak lihat adik kecil kita ini begitu imut dan manis?" tanya Heechul sambil tersenyum centil.

"Tapi dia namja hyung.. Changminnie pasti tidak nyaman berpakaian seperti wanita.." Siwon kembali memberi argumen.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana manisnya Changminnie saat ini?"

Siwon mengangguk, tapi kemudian dengan cepat ia menggeleng keras menjawab pertanyaan Heechul.

Walaupun dalam hati, sebenarnya Siwon mengakui bahwa Changmin itu sangat manis, tapi ia tahu pasti Changmin tidak nyaman berdandan seperti itu.

Dan perdebatan mengenai Changmin akan memakai pakaian wanita atau tidak itu pun terus berlangsung antara Heechul melawan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Sementara Changmin?

Kepalanya serasa berputar-putar mendengar keributan ketiga hyungdeul-nya yang tidak jelas itu.

'_Aku yang ingin berpakaian, kenapa mereka yang memperdebatkannya?'_ batin Changmin kebingungan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Yunho yang geram melihat keributan di meja makan itu pun kini akhirnya membuka suara dengan sebuah bentakan kasar. Membuat ketiga namja yang sedang ribut, bungkam seketika.

"Ikut aku!"

Yunho berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk ke seberang tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang bergeming syok.

Bagaimana tidak syok jika hyung yang selama ini dingin padanya kini menggenggam tangannya dengan _well_.. lembut.

"Ayo ganti pakaianmu!" ucap Yunho dingin sebelum akhirnya membawa Changmin pergi dari meja makan dan menuju kamar Yunho.

Sesampainya Yunho dan Changmin di kamar Yunho, suasana menjadi kikuk bukan main.

Yunho yang tak tahu harus bicara apa segera saja memilihkan kaus dalam beserta kemeja flanel dan celana jeans-nya yang ia rasa cukup untuk ukuran tubuh Changmin.

"Ini, pakailah.. Semoga cukup untukmu" ucap Yunho dingin sambil menyerahkan pakaian yang ia pilihkan ke tangan Changmin.

"Em.. Hyungie.. Aku.. punya pakaianku sendiri di kamar.. Jadi lebih baik aku pakai pakaianku sendiri saja.." tolak Changmin takut-takut.

"Jadi kau menolak semua hadiahku ini?" tunjuk Yunho pada sebuah lemari besar yang berisikan berbagai macam pakaian dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Changmin menatap tak percaya pada pakaian yang ada di tangannya bergantian dengan tumpukan pakaian di dalam lemari besar milik Yunho.

"Hyungie membelikan semua pakaian ini untukku?" tanya Changmin dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar-binar menatap Yunho. Membuat Yunho terperangkap pada pesona wajah manis di hadapannya, walau ia tetap bisa mengatur ekspresi dinginnya dengan baik.

"Hm" jawab Yunho singkat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

_Grep!_

Namun Yunho terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Changmin memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Gomawo_ Yunho hyung.."

**DEG!**

Yunho mendadak seperti terkena serangan jantung ketika mendengar suara bisikan Changmin yang masih memeluknya dari belakang. Ia memandangi sepasang lengan putih bersih yang melingkari pinggangnya saat ini. Dan detik berikutnya, darah Yunho berdesir saat ia merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya kulit Changmin di tangannya.

"Hm" gumam Yunho dingin sambil mengusap lembut lengan Changmin di pinggangnya.

Lain di mulut lain pula di hatinya. Itulah yang dilakukan Yunho saat ini.

Dalam hati, ia sungguh merasa kecewa ketika Changmin melepaskan pelukannya. Namun apa daya, lidah Yunho terasa kebas dan kelu hingga hanya bisa berucap dingin pada Changmin.

"Cepat ganti baju, aku tunggu di luar!"

Yunho bergegas keluar sambil menyentuh dada kirinya yang masih berdebar keras.

Dan Changmin, entah mengapa perasaan takutnya pada Yunho selama ini, kini menguap tak bersisa.

Ia tersenyum manis sambil melihat punggung lebar dan kokoh Yunho yang menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

Changmin menyadari satu hal..

Bahwa kakak keduanya itu ternyata menyayanginya seperti kakak-kakaknya yang lain.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Yunho, Changmin bergegas keluar kamar Yunho dengan senyuman manis yang tetap mengembang di bibir _plump_-nya.

"Hyungie, bagaimana penampilanku?" Changmin berputar-putar di hadapan Yunho yang terpesona melihat wajah manis adik kecilnya itu. Membuat Yunho mau tak mau menarik segaris tipis senyuman di wajah dinginnya.

"Hentikan! Kau membuatku pusing!"

Changmin mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan memandang Yunho dengan sebal ketika lagi-lagi harus mendengar suara dingin Yunho.

"Kau yakin akan tetap memakai itu?" jari telunjuk Yunho mengarah ke atas kepala Changmin.

Changmin yang tak mengerti kini melirikkan matanya ke atas kepalanya. Dan sedetik setelahnya, ia baru tersadar bahwa bando kelinci milik Heechul masih bertengger manis di atas kepalanya.

Namun ketika tangan Changmin terangkat ke atas untuk melepas bando aneh itu, kedua tangan Yunho sudah lebih dulu berada di atas kepalanya dan melepaskan bando tersebut serta melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Yunho melenggang pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang kebingungan.

Tentu saja ia bingung, karena ia melihat dua sisi Yunho sekaligus dalam satu waktu. Dengan kata-kata serta ekspresi dingin, namun Yunho tetap bersikap lembut padanya.

"Yunho hyung.."

Suara lembut Changmin berhasil menghentikan langkah Yunho dan sedikit membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Changmin mendekatinya tanpa suara.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya.." bisik Changmin di telinga Yunho sambil tersenyum manis.

**Chu~**

"!"

Setelah mengecup pipi Yunho, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju hyungdeul-nya yang kini menunggunya di ruang tengah rumah itu.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang kini diam terpaku dengan pandangan kosong. Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Dan rasa panas mulai menjalar di pipinya. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dicium oleh Changmin.

Ia tahu adik kecilnya itu masih polos. Ia tahu Changmin menciumnya hanya sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, tubuhnya merespon dengan antusias hal itu.

Bahkan Yunho kini memejamkan matanya dengan membayangkan apa yang diinginkan hatinya saat ini.

"Eomma—" lirih Yunho sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

.

.

"—aku mencintaimu.."

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeaaay Akhirnya aku bisa update!**

**Huaaa nanachan terharu banget baca review reader-san sekalian di ff between us. Terimakasih atas supportnya chingudeul :')**

**Bener deh, aku sibuknya bukan main. Tapi begitu membaca support dari kalian, aku jadi semangat kaaan updatenya.**

**Dan untuk ff between us, yosh sudah nanachan siapkan epilog khusus untuk homin.**

**Last, give me some comment pleease ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 3 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Yun?" tanya Heechul ketika Yunho segera membersihkan mulutnya dan bergegas pergi dari meja makan.

"Jessica menungguku!" jawab Yunho singkat sebelum meraih kunci mobil _Mini Cooper_nya dan keluar rumah begitu saja tanpa membalikkan badannya sedikitpun.

"YA! YA! Kau belum menghabiskan sarapanmu! Aish!" Heechul berteriak kesal namun Yunho tak kunjung menghentikan niatnya untuk segera pergi dari rumah sederhana itu. Terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara derum mobilnya yang terkesan terburu-buru.

Keempat kepala yang ada di ruang makan itu hanya mampu terdiam dengan masing-masing ekspresi yang berbeda.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya sambil mencibir tanda tak perduli.

Heechul menggeram kesal karena diacuhkan Yunho.

Dan Siwon mengusap lembut tangan Heechul sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan kakak tertuanya yang nampak menahan amarah.

Sementara Changmin..

Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar pintu rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. Dimana sosok Yunho baru saja keluar tanpa penjelasan apapun.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa tak suka mendengar suara Yunho yang menyerukan nama orang lain. Khususnya wanita..

Karena sampai saat ini, Yunho bahkan tak pernah memanggil namanya sekalipun.

"Changminnie, ada apa?" tanya Siwon yang mendapati Changmin tak kunjung melanjutkan sarapannya.

"_Ani_.. Tidak ada apa-apa.." jawab Changmin canggung sambil melanjutkan sarapannya yang mendadak terasa hambar di lidahnya.

"Kenapa Yunho betah sekali sih bekerja pada wanita iblis itu?" gerutu Heechul sambil mengaduk-aduk buburnya dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita harus menyamar menjadi orang biasa? Jadi sudah sewajarnya Yunho hyung bekerja seperti biasa.." jawab Siwon mengingatkan Heechul.

"Iya, tapi tidak harus menjadi penulis dan _copywriter_ di perusahaan nenek sihir itu kan?!" Heechul memicingkan matanya dengan tajam ke arah Siwon.

"YA! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! Kau mengatainya nenek sihir lalu apa bedanya denganmu?! Wajahmu bahkan sama menyeramkannya dengan wanita itu!"

Heechul seketika merasa tertohok dengan ucapan pedas yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun barusan.

Dengan sendok makan yang digenggamnya, kini Heechul menghadiahkan pukulan gratis di kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Rasakan ini! Dasar kau iblis! Berani-beraninya kau iblis, mengataiku nenek sihir!"

Dan terjadilah keributan di meja makan itu hanya karena Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang berkelahi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seakan melupakan eksistensi Changmin yang kini benar-benar menghentikan sarapannya.

"Changminnie, ayo ikut aku.."

Siwon tiba-tiba saja mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Changmin pergi menghindari keributan di meja makan itu. Dan Changmin pun menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati.

"Kau kenapa, Changminnie?" tanya Siwon ketika mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di lantai teras rumah mereka.

Changmin yang mendapat pertanyaan Swon hanya bisa memandang hyungnya itu dengan bingung sambil mengerjapkan matanya polos.

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu.. Tanyakan saja padaku.. Aku pasti akan menjawabnya.." ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengusap sayang rambut Changmin.

"Em.. itu.." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

Pasalnya, ia ragu untuk menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya pada Siwon. Karena hal itu, berhubungan dengan..

"Jessica itu siapa?"

—_Yunho_..

Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil menatap teduh ke arah Changmin. Siwon kini sepenuhnya yakin, bahwa Changmin mulai menaruh perhatiannya pada Yunho. Dan itu artinya, Changmin mulai menganggap Yunho sebagai kakaknya.

Tapi ternyata pikiran Siwon salah..

Karena nyatanya, Changmin memiliki perasaan yang aneh ketika itu berhubungan dengan Yunho.

"Aku rasa, aku perlu menceritakan tentang seluruh anggota keluarga kita padamu.. Agar tidak ada lagi yang membuatmu bingung.. Benar begitu?"

Changmin mengganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Baiklah, kita mulai dari Heechul hyung.. Ia adalah seorang _fashion designer_ untuk para model _Catwalk_ wanita.. Oleh karena itu, untuk mencari inspirasi serta hasrat seorang wanita, ia berdandan seperti wanita.. Tapi, ada hal lain yang sebenarnya mendasari penampilannya saat ini.."

"Apa itu?" suara lembut Changmin terdengar antusias mendengar cerita Siwon.

"Orang tua kita meninggal saat kita masih sangat kecil, khususnya kau dan Kyunie.. Itulah yang mendasarinya sebagai kakak tertua untuk bisa menjadi pengganti sosok Eomma sekaligus Appa dalam keluarga ini.." tatapan Siwon kini menerawang ke masa lalu

"Saat itu, kami tak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.. Aku hanya bisa menangisi jasad Eomma dan Appa saat dikebumikan.. Yunho hyung mengurung diri di kamar bahkan menjadi sosok yang dingin setelahnya.. Kau dan Kyunnie yang terus menangis sambil berpelukan.. Tapi Heechul hyung.."

Sedikit demi sedikit Changmin mengingat masa-masa itu..

"Heechul hyung bahkan tidak bisa menitikan air matanya sama sekali.. Lalu dengan tegas ia mengurusi seluruh aset perusahaan Appa.. Menghubungi Halmoni untuk membawamu pergi.. Dan yang terakhir... Merubah penampilannya seperti wanita agar bisa menggantikan sosok Eomma untuk Kyunnie.. Ia mengurusi kami dengan sangat baik.. Bahkan ia belajar memasak untuk kami.."

"Aku bisa merasakannya.." suara lembut Changmin membuat Siwon menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang Heechul hyung yang begitu besar.. Dan tulus.." ucap Changmin sambil membalas senyuman Siwon dengan tersenyum manis.

"_Ne_, itulah yang membuatku selalu membela Heechul hyung ketika ada orang yang mencelanya karena penampilannya.. Karena aku tahu ini bukan kemauannya.. Ia melakukan semua ini, demi kita.."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung? Hyungie bekerja dimana?"

"Aku hanya seorang pelayan restoran di salah satu hotel milik Appa.. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai mata-mata untuk mengawasi jalannya perusahaan Appa.." Siwon mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Changmin.

"Dan karena aku merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi keluarga ini, aku mengikuti banyak pelatihan olahraga dan bela diri.. Lumayan kan, tidak perlu menyewa _bodyguard_.. cukup bawa hyung saja jika Changminnie mau bepergian..hahaha"

"Woaah.. _Daebak!_ Pantas badan hyungie seperti Hercules! Hahaha.."

Siwon dan Changmin tertawa lepas dengan bahagia. Membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari jauh, ikut tersenyum bahagia. Bahkan, Heechul sempat menitikan air matanya saat Siwon dan Changmin membicarakan tentang dirinya.

"Lalu bagaimana tentang Kyuhyun hyung?" tanya Changmin antusias pada Siwon.

"Emm.. Kyunie itu... sangat manja dan kekanakan!"

Kyuhyun sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Siwon dan hendak menghampiri Siwon dan Changmin, kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Heechul.

"Tapi itu sangat wajar.. Karena sebelum ada kau, ia yang paling muda di sini.."

Changmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

"Kyunnie itu suka sekali bermain game.. Kalau ia sudah berurusan dengan game favoritnya, maka ia akan lupa waktu! Bahkan sampai-sampai Heechul hyung harus menjambak dan menyeretnya untuk makan..hahaa"

"Hahaa.. kasian sekali Kyuhyun hyung.. Tapi, Heechul hyung juga melakukan itu untuk kebaikannya.."

"_Ne_.. Dan terakhir, mengenai Yunho hyung.."

Siwon tampak berfikir keras sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ia tentu tak mau salah bicara tentang Yunho.

Ia tak mau Changmin sampai tahu, bahwa Yunho dulu sangat dekat dengan Changmin hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari _Eomma_nya.

Karena Yunho..

Begitu mencintai sang _Eomma_..

Awalnya, Heechul dan Siwon berpikir bahwa Yunho tidak mencintai ibu angkat mereka selayaknya seorang pria dewasa mencintai wanita dewasa. Mengingat Yunho yang saat itu masih kecil dan ibu angkat mereka yang merupakan wanita dewasa.

Tapi perubahan sikap Yunho setelah meninggalnya orang tua mereka, Heechul dan Siwon kini mengetahui seberapa dalam rasa cinta Yunho pada ibu mereka.

Karena setiap malam, Yunho akan menyebut-nyebut nama ibu mereka di dalam tidurnya. Dan Heechul yang berniat merapikan kamar Yunho, bahkan pernah tanpa sengaja menemukan Yunho yang tengah menciumi foto ibu mereka. Dan bukan hanya itu, Yunho bahkan menyimpan banyak sekali foto ibu mereka dan tulisan-tulisan cinta Yunho untuk sang ibu angkat.

"Kenapa diam, hyungie?" pertanyaan Changmin membuat Siwon kembali sadar ke dunianya dan menatap Changmin dengan lembut.

"Mungkin, kau lupa.. Tapi di antara kami.. Satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganmu... Adalah Yunho hyung.."

Changmin menatap Siwon tak percaya dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dulu, kau begitu dekat dengan Yunho hyung.. Bahkan sampai-sampai, Eomma bersusah payah menyuruhmu mandi dan makan karena kau ingin terus bersama Yunho hyung.."

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah mendengar cerita dari Siwon. Ia sungguh tak percaya akan kenyataan yang ia dengar dari Siwon.

"Tapi seperti yang tadi kuceritakan.. Semenjak orangtua kita meninggal, Yunho hyung berubah menjadi sosok lain yang tidak kami kenal.. Bahkan, kami baru tahu kalau selama ini ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan majalan remaja, jika bukan karena bosnya yang pernah beberapa kali datang ke sini.."

Changmin memandang Siwon tak mengerti. Kedua alis tebalnya bahkan ikut bertaut di hadapan Siwon.

"Nama bosnya itu Jessica.. Ia seorang gadis cantik yang sexy.. Tapi sayang, cerewetnya minta ampun!.. Beberapa kali ia datang kesini, tapi hanya untuk memarah-marahi Yunho karena telat mengumpulkan cerita.. Itulah sebabnya, Heechul hyung menyebutnya nenek sihir.."

Changmin terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Siwon yang berbeda-beda menceritakan tentang wanita bernama Jessica itu.

"Dan karena Yunho hyung tidak ingin membuat Jessica datang ke sini hanya untuk marah-marah, Yunho hyung pasti akan menyewa kamar hotel murahan untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.. Seperti tadi misalnya.."

"Maksud Siwon hyung? Yunho hyung tidak akan pulang malam ini?" pertanyaan Changmin kentara sekali terdengar nada kecewa di dalamnya.

"_Ne_.. Kalau ia sudah terburu-buru seperti tadi pasti karena Jessica menunggunya untuk segera mengumpulkan cerita untuk majalahnya.. Dan itu artinya, Yunho hyung akan menginap di luar.."

"Yunho hyung _Pabbo_~! Memangnya cerita apa sih yang harus Yunho hyung tulis hingga membuatnya sulit menyelesaikan tepat waktu?" tanya Changmin yang entah mengapa kini terlihat kesal.

"_Teenlit_.. Atau kisah cinta remaja.."

"MWO?!"

Siwon beserta Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan dari jauh, kini hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah terkejut Changmin yang sangat menggemaskan.

'_Tentu saja sulit! Manusia dingin seperti Yunho hyung membuat kisah percintaan remaja?! OH GOD!'_ batin Changmin frustasi.

"Changminnie, ayo kita berangkat sekolah!" seruan Kyuhyun berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Changmin.

"Ah ya! Aku hampir lupa kalau Changminnie mulai hari ini akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kyunnie.. Kalau begitu, _Kajja_! Biar hyung antar sampai sekolah!" ajak Siwon sambil bergegas merapikan pakaiannya.

"Mengantar mereka dengan apa?"

Pertanyaan Heechul menghentikan gerakan tangan Siwon yang sedang menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Kau lupa, satu-satunya mobil milik kita dibawa oleh Yunho?"

"Damn!" maki Kyuhyun entah pada siapa sambil mau tak mau mengambil sepedanya.

"Ayo Changminnie! Kita ke sekolah naik sepeda saja!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan kesal

.

..

...

...

"Changminniiee~.. Bagaimana tadi di sekolah barumu?" sambut Heechul ketika Kyuhyun dan Changmin pulang sekolah.

"Kau menjaga adikmu dengan baik kan, Kyunnie?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan karena aku, Changminnie kini sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru sekolah!" ucap Kyuhyun bangga sambil tersenyum ambigu.

Heechul yang memperhatikannya kini memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"kau kenalkan Changminnie pada teman-temanmu sebagai siapamu?" tanya Heechul curiga

"Sebagai kekasihku! Hehee~" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyengir kuda pada Heechul kemudian dengan secepat kilat segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"YAK! Mati kau Jung KYUHYUN!"

Heechul segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang melarikan diri dari amukan maut Heechul. Membuat Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah melihat kedua hyungnya yang hiperaktif itu.

Dan detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba Changmin merasa kesepian melanda hatinya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling rumah dan mendapati pintu kamar Yunho dan Siwon yang terbuka lebar dan terlihat kosong.

"Siwon bekerja lembur hari ini.. dan Yunho.. Kau sudah tau dari Siwon kan kalau ia tidak pulang malam ini?"

Heechul yang mendapati Changmin berdiri di tengah-tengah kamar Yunho dan Siwon segera menghampiri Changmin untuk memberi keterangan pada Changmin yang nampaknya merasa kesepian.

Changmin sendiri merasa aneh sebenarnya. Mengingat ia sudah terbiasa hidup berdua dengan sang nenek dalam suasana sepi. Kini tiba-tiba saja ia merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran kakak-kakaknya. Hingga sekarang, ia merasa kesepian begitu anggota keluarganya tidak lengkap.

"Ne.. Kalau begitu, aku ke kamarku dulu.."

"Changminnie, tunggu!"

Panggilan Heechul membuat Changmin kembali membalikkan badannya menghadap Heechul dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Tadi Yunho menelepon, kalau ia akan menginap di hotel selama seminggu.. Jadi selama seminggu ini, kau tidur di kamar Yunho saja.. Di dalam kamar itu juga banyak pakaian untukmu kan?" goda Heechul sambil tersenyum penuh arti dan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Tentu ia tahu, bahwa Yunho selalu menyisihkan uang hasil kerjanya untuk membeli pakaian untuk Changmin kelak. Hingga akhirnya kini satu lemari besar berhasil dipenuhi dengan pakaian yang Yunho hadiahkan untuk Changmin.

"_N-Ne._." jawab Changmin sambil menunduk malu.

.

..

...

...

Changmin berguling-guling di atas ranjang milik Yunho yang besar. Mungkin, karena biasanya ia harus berbagi ranjang dengan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Jadi begitu ia tidur sendiri saat ini, ia merasa sangat _excited_.

Tapi sudah lebih dari dua jam Changmin terus berguling-guling dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan memeluk guling Yunho dengan erat.

Jelas, hal itu bukan karena Changmin yang terlalu senang karena tidur sendiri.

Melainkan karena...

"Huwaaaa~! Aku rindu Yunho hyuuung~! Kenapa Yunho hyung _Pabbo_ tidak pulang?!" kesal Changmin dengan wajah frustasi. Untung saja teriakannya itu tidak terlalu keras, hingga hyungdeulnya tidak mendengar teriakan Changmin di tengah malam itu.

_Cklek!_

Namun tubuh Changmin mendadak berhenti berguling ketika ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang.

Padahal seingatnya, ia sudah mengunci pintu kamar itu dan menyimpan kunci kamarnya di laci nakas. Tapi, kenapa sekarang pintunya bisa terbuka?

"Eomma.."

_**DEG!**_

Dan tubuh Changmin seketika membeku begitu mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya. Suara dari seseorang yang saat ini tengah dirindunya.

_Buk!_

Wajah Changmin kini benar-benar pucat pasi saat orang itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Changmin.

Dengan takut-takut, akhirnya Changmin memberanikan diri untuk menyembulkan kepalanya di balik selimut.

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Changmin hanya bisa membulatkan mata bambinya saat ia membuka sedikit selimutnya, wajah Yunho hanya berjarak sejengkal tangannya. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho memajukan wajahnya ke arah Changmin hingga..

.

.

_Tak berjarak!_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong! Nanachan kembali! Maaf yaa lama update ;)**

**Dan maaf juga chapter 2 kemarin kok tiba-tiba ilang T.T**

**Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau review di ff ini**

**Dan, review lagi yaa chapter ini ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, UKE!Chami, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 4 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Begitulah kira-kira bunyi detak jantung kedua insan yang kini bersentuhan bibir itu.

.

.

Changmin membelalakkan matanya menatap Yunho yang kini menciumnya dengan lembut. _Tepat di bibir!_

Sedang Yunho..

Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan yang selama ini ia idamkan.

Dalam bayangannya saat ini, ia tengah mencium sang ibu angkat yang memiliki wajah manis, rambut cokelat ebony, dan bibir plump yang unik.

Yunho berhalusinasi karena dipengaruhi alkohol yang amat jarang sekali ia sentuh.

"_Mmmhh_..." lenguh Changmin saat Yunho kini mulai melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Melupakan dunia nyata menuju dunia fana.

Dan kini bukan hanya Yunho yang tengah menikmati ciuman lembut dan penuh hasrat itu. Karena Changmin turut memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan getaran-getaran menyenangkan yang membuncah hatinya.

Hingga pergerakan di bibirnya berhenti, Changmin membuka kembali matanya dan menatap Yunho yang memejamkan matanya dengan nafas teratur.

_Yunho tertidur dalam ciumannya pada Changmin.._

Walau terasa enggan, Changmin pun akhirnya menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk mematri dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah tampan Yunho yang sedang terlelap.

'_Ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku selalu berdebar saat berada di dekatmu, Yunho hyung? Kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu dan menginginkanmu untuk selalu ada di dekatku?'_

Changmin mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam selimut yang masih membungkusnya seperti kepompong.

Kemudian dengan perlahan, ia arahkan jemari lentiknya untuk membelai wajah Yunho yang tampak gusar dan lelah.

"Selamat tidur Yunho hyung.." bisik Changmin sambil memajukan wajahnya sekali lagi untuk ia benamkan dalam ceruk leher Yunho.

Beberapa jam yang membunuh bagi Changmin pun akhirnya berhasil ia lewati. Karena detik berikutnya, matanya terpejam erat dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

.

..

...

...

"Changminnie~.. Ayo cepat bangun say—" Heechul yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yunho sangat terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia temui pagi itu.

Namun detik berikutnya, wajah terkejut Heechul kini berubah menjadi sebuah wajah sumringah dengan senyuman hangat yang terbentuk di bibir _sexy_nya.

Mata kucingnya melirik jam dinding di kamar itu yang menunjukkan waktu pagi hari itu. Merasa masih ada waktu untuk membiarkan momen itu lebih lama, akhirnya Heechul memilih untuk bersandar pada daun pintu hanya untuk memandangi pemandangan di dalam kamar Yunho yang begitu tenang dan damai.

Dimana kini Changmin-nya terlihat sangat manis dalam pelukan hangat Yunho. Dengan kedua lengan Yunho yang melingkari tubuh Changmin dengan erat. Membuat tak ada jarak dari kedua tubuh berbeda postur itu.

Namun yang membuat Heechul tersenyum haru adalah..

Wajah terlelap Yunho kini terlihat damai dengan segaris tipis senyuman di bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Berbeda sekali dengan wajah tidur Yunho yang selama ini selalu terlihat gusar dan tak tenang dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung.. Changminnie sudah bang—"

"Ssshhh!"

Heechul segera memotong kalimat pertanyaan Siwon sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir joker Siwon. Hingga sukses membuat Siwon bungkam sambil melirik ke arah ranjang Yunho dan membuatnya begitu terkejut.

"Biarkan saja dulu mereka seperti itu.. Kita bangunkan mereka setengah jam lagi saja.. Ayo!" bisik Heechul sambil menarik lengan Siwon menjauh dari kamar itu.

"Lebih baik kau bantu aku memasak di dapur!" sambung Heechul sambil terus menyeret Siwon bersamanya.

"Tapi mereka—"

"Aish sudah! Jangan protes!"

Sementara Heechul dan Siwon beranjak ke dapur, Kyuhyun yang baru saja menuruni tangga sambil mengucek matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuk menjadi sedikit penasaran melihat kedua hyungnya yang sedikit berargumen.

Dan dari percakapan yang ditangkap pendengarannya, Kyuhyun menduga bahwa ini pasti mengenai adik kecilnya. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Yunho untuk memastikan bahwa Changmin baik-baik saja.

Namun ternyata...

Pemandangan yang Kyuhyun lihat mengakibatkan kekhawatiran yang lain dalam dirinya.

"Yunho hyung! BANGUN!"

"!" Heechul dan Siwon yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun sontak membelalakkan mata mereka sambil bertukar pandang heran.

"YA! Ayo cepat bangun! Lepaskan Changminnie!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yunho dan Changmin untuk menarik paksa lengan Yunho yang melingkar di pinggang dan leher Changmin.

Heechul dan Siwon segera bergegas menuju kamar Yunho untuk melihat keadaan yang terjadi.

"_Eunghh.._" lenguh Changmin saat merasa tidurnya terusik. Kedua mata bambinya pun perlahan mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"YA! Kyunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Heechul yang tak suka dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang berusaha membangunkan Yunho secara paksa.

"Aish! BERISIK!" bentak Yunho yang tidak suka tidurnya diganggu dengan guncangan serta teriakan-teriakan Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"YA! Siapa suruh kau tidur sambil memeluk uri Changminnie!" seru Kyuhyun tak suka dengan wajah yang memberengut sebal.

"_MWO?!_" Yunho yang baru memproses kejadian di pagi buta itu kini menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

Dan demi seluruh Dewi Yunani yang terlihat anggun dan mempesona, Yunho bersumpah dalam hati, bahwa sosok manis yang kini tengah mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut ke arahnya terlihat jauh sangat manis dan mempesona dibanding makhluk manapun di dunia ini.

"K-Ken..na-pa.. d-dia ad-da di.. sini?" tanya Yunho dengan gugup, masih dengan tatapan yang terpesona pada sosok Changmin yang menatap hyungdeulnya satu persatu dengan raut bingung.

"Harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu.. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukannya kau bilang akan menginap di hotel selama seminggu?" tanya Heechul dengan tenang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa keperluan yang tertinggal" jawab Yunho sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Lalu kenapa hyung bisa berakhir tidur berdua dengan Changminnie bahkan memeluknya dengan erat?!"

_**DEG!**_

Pertanyaan ketus Kyuhyun membuat semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu bungkam seketika.

Bahkan pergerakan tangan Yunho serasa terkunci saat hendak mengeluarkan baju gantinya dari dalam lemari.

Heechul dan Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa semarah itu hanya dengan melihat Yunho yang tidur sambil memeluk Changmin?

Sementara Changmin yang masih masa transisi menyegarkan pikirannya, kini membulatkan mata bambinya begitu otak cerdasnya mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun.

Dan dengan perlahan namun pasti, rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipi _chubby_nya ketika membayangkan kejadian semalam saat Yunho menciumnya dan bahkan memeluknya dengan erat selama mereka tidur bersama.

"A-Aaku.. mau mandi dulu.." ucap Changmin sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan berlari keluar dari kamar Yunho. Ia tidak ingin hyungdeulnya menangkap basah dirinya yang merona hebat karena Yunho.

.

..

...

...

"Bagaimana dengan ceritamu, Yun?" tanya Heechul ketika keluarga Jung itu kini berkumpul di meja makan.

"_No Progress!_" jawab Yunho singkat sambil tetap memusatkan matanya pada sosok Changmin di hadapannya yang kini memilih memakan sarapannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya yang merona.

Wajar saja jika Changmin merona, karena tatapan Yunho tak sedetik pun teralihkan darinya. Membuat Changmin selalu terbayang kejadian semalam yang menimpanya saat bersama Yunho.

"Kalau Yunho hyung tidak pulang malam ini, biar aku saja yang menempati kamarmu! Biar Changmin tetap tidur di kamar kami.. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ketus pada Yunho.

Lagi-lagi membuat Heechul dan Siwon saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah bingung.

Seolah pikiran keduanya terhubung.

'_Ada apa dengan Kyunnie?'_

Yunho sendiri mau tak mau mengalihkan tatapannya dari Changmin ke arah Kyuhyun dengan menatapnya tajam. Kyuhyun yang tak mau kalah pun ikut membalas tatapan tajam Yunho dengan _death glare_ gagalnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku direbut orang lain!"

"!"

Kalimat penegasan Kyuhyun seolah menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dan Siwon yang kini saling memandang dengan terkejut.

Tak terkecuali Changmin yang berhenti mengunyah dan Yunho yang semakin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

_Plak!_

Secara spontan Heechul menampar Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau bisa saja mengenalkan Changminnie sebagai kekasihmu saat di sekolah. Tapi tidak di kehidupan nyata!" peringatan Heechul terkesan tegas sebagai kepala keluarga di rumah itu.

"Kau mengenalkan Changminnie sebagai kekasihmu?! Bukan adikmu?!" tanya Siwon yang terkejut pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kita ini bukan saudara sedarah.. Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau Changminnie menjadi kekasihku?!"

_**BRAK!**_

"Kyunnie! JAGA UCAPANMU!"

Heechul yang benar-benar naik pitam sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan.

"Changminnie, ayo kita ke kamarmu.." Siwon mengajak Changmin berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Changmin dengan lembut untuk meninggalkan meja makan.

Dan Yunho yang melihat tautan jemari tangan Changmin dan Siwon kini semakin merasa marah dan... _cemburu?_

'_Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku ini masih normal! Aku tidak akan menyukai namja lemah itu!'_ batin Yunho gusar.

"Aku pergi!"

Yunho meninggalkan meja makan dengan amarah yang memuncak. _Entah karena apa.._

Kalimat demi kalimat penegasan Kyuhyun masih terngiang dengan jelas di ingatannya.

Ia ingin sekali tak perduli. Tapi hati dan kehendaknya berkata lain..

"Arrghh!"

Yunho memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangannya ke setir mobilnya dengan kesal.

Ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Mengapa ia sebegitu marah begitu Kyuhyun melarangnya berdekatan dengan Changmin? Mengapa amarahnya semakin memuncak ketika dengan lantang Kyuhyun mengklaim Changmin sebagai kekasihnya?

.

..

...

"Kyunnie.." nada suara Heechul melembut ketika dilihatnya bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena dibentak Heechul barusan.

"Maafkan hyungie.. Aku hanya lepas kendali tadi.."

Heechul menyeberangi meja makan untuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun kemudian membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali.." cicit Kyuhyun sambil menatap Heechul dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku tidak ingin Yunho hyung mencintai Changminnie seperti dulu ia mencintai _Eomma_.."

Heechul membulatkan mata kucingnya begitu mendengar ungkapan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun ternyata benar-benar mengetahui perihal penyakit Yunho, _Oedipus Complex.._

"Jadi kumohon.. izinkan aku menjadi kekasih Changminnie.. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya! Hyung bisa percaya padaku, kalau aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Changminnie.."

Kyuhyun memandang Heechul dengan pandangan yang tegas dan lugas. Membuat Heechul dilanda dilemma sambil memandang Kyuhyun ragu.

"Baiklah.. Hyung akan—"

**.**

**..**

**...**

**TBC**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeeay senangnya bisa cepet update! Gak jadi hiatus! Karna ternyata lg byk waktu senggang ;)**

**Naah, di chapter ini Yunho udah mulai penasaran tuh ama uri Changminnie *blushingbarengChami***

**Kira-kira Heechul ngijinin Kyu jadi pacar Chami gak yaa?**

**Terima kasih untuk para reviewer-ku tercinta!**

**Aku harap reviewer chap ini meningkat..**

**Psst.. next chap, akan ada kisseu-kisseu uri Yuno-Chami lagi ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, UKE!Chami, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 5 of ?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah.. Hyung akan memikirkan terlebih dahulu permintaanmu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawabanmu sekarang. Terlalu banyak yang harus aku pikirkan.. _Jja!_ Bersiaplah untuk ke sekolah.. Dan jangan lupa jaga Changminnie.." ucap Heechul sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandang punggung mungil Heechul dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maafkan aku hyung.. Aku.. merasa.. tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa cintaku pada Changminnie.." gumam Kyuhyun dengan lirih ketika melihat punggung Heechul yang menghilang memasuki kamarnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan pandangan matanya menuju gelas kosong di atas meja makan. Melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada bias gelas kaca tersebut. Memperhatikan wajah menyedihkan yang terlihat muram di sana.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi melankolis begini? Hanya karena tidak tahan dengan kedekatanmu dengan Yunho hyung?! _Ck!_"

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya yang berlebih ketika melihat bagaimana interaksi Changmin dengan Yunho.

_Ya, Kyuhyun mencintai Changmin.._

_Bahkan jauh sebelum semua menyadarinya.._

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Menerawang ke masa lalu saat ia pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta di usianya yang masih sangat kecil.

_**Flashback**_

"_Changminnie.. ayo ikut Kyunnie belmain bola!"_

"_Aniyo~" Changmin kecil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. Hingga membuat rambut serupa jamurnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Minnie mau belmain dengan Yuno Oppa!"_

"_Oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun kecil bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya yang menggemaskan. "Kenapa Changminnie memanggil Yuno hyung dengan Oppa?"_

"_Hm!" Changmin kecil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias "Yuno Oppa cendili yang menyuluh Minnie memanggil Yuno Oppa cepelti itu!" jawab Changmin polos kemudian berlari menuju Yunho yang sedang membantu ibunya menanam bunga di taman._

_Membuat bola yang sedari tadi ada di genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, kini jatuh menggelinding tak tentu arah._

_Wajah sumringah yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan ketika menyapa Changmin kini berubah menjadi sedih karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Changmin._

"_Kenapa Changminnie lebih memilih belmain dengan Yunho hyung? Kenapa bukan dengan Kyunnie?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya ke arah Changmin yang kini mengganggu Yunho yang sedang menanam bunga bersama ibunya._

_**Flashback End**_

Kyuhyun mengangkat kembali wajahnya yang ternyata sudah di aliri air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dengan memejamkan matanya erat-erat, Kyuhyun berharap bisa menghentikan air matanya yang tak tahu diri itu tetap keluar.

Sejak kembalinya Changmin di rumah mereka, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk berusaha menjadikan Changmin sebagai kekasihnya, tak perduli bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena yang ia inginkan dari dulu, hanya untuk selalu berada dekat dengan Changmin-nya.

Bolehkah ia egois? Menganggap Changmin hanya miliknya seorang?

Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun sudah menunjukkan keegoisan itu.. Ia sudah terlanjur jatuh terperosok pada pesona Changmin. Dan ia akan tetap berusaha untuk menjadikan Changmin miliknya.. Seutuhnya..

"Aku tidak boleh cengeng! Aku harus kuat demi Changminnie!" ucap Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang kini mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar.

"Kyunnie.. Ayo berangkat sekolah!"

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun bersama dengan Changmin yang berjalan di samping kanannya.

"Biar hyung antar.. Kebetulan, semalam aku meminjam mobil temanku.."

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun sambil tetap menggandeng tangan Changmin. Kemudian setelah ia sampai pada Kyuhyun, Siwon segera meraih pinggang Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tak berjarak dengannya dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Jangan menangis _baby_.. Kau membuatku sedih melihatmu menangis.." bisik Siwon di telinga Kyuhyun dengan teramat lirih, hingga Changmin tak bisa mendengarnya.

.

..

...

...

"_hiks.. hiks..."_

"Ini.. minumlah dulu.." Siwon menghampiri Heechul dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Ia baru saja pulang setelah mengantar Kyuhyun dan Changmin ke sekolah ketika mendapati Heechul yang menangis di dalam kamar mereka.

Ya, sejak Heechul memasuki kamarnya, sebenarnya Heechul langsung menangis dengan terduduk di tepi ranjangnya.

Ia merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik di rumah itu.

"Kita ini keluarga kan, Wonnie?" tanya Heechul yang masih menitikan air matanya pada Siwon.

Membuat Siwon tersenyum miris mendapati hyung tertuanya saat ini yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"_Ne_.. Kita Keluarga Jung yang terhormat.." jawab Siwon dengan menahan getaran di suaranya. Pasalnya, Siwon mengerti sekali bagaimana perasaan Heechul saat ini.

Hatinya pasti hancur begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun di meja makan tadi.

'_Kita ini bukan saudara sedarah..'_

Heechul merasa gagal menjadi Ayah sekaligus Ibu di keluarga itu begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Buat apa selama ini ia berusaha keras mati-matian mempertahankan keutuhan keluarga itu jika pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak merasa seperti sebuah keluarga di dalamnya?

"Apa kau menganggapku sebagai kakakmu?" tanya Heechul dengan teramat lirih.

"Hyung.." Siwon segera memeluk Heechul dengan hangat "Hentikan! Kau sudah berbuat banyak untuk keluarga ini! Jangan pikirkan perkataan Kyunnie.. Itu hanya emosi sesaat.." ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Heechul

"Tapi nyatanya kita memang bukan saudara sedarah, Wonnie.. Dan aku pikir, selama ini upayaku meneruskan perjuangan Appa untuk mempersatukan keluarga ini sudah cukup berhasil.. Tapi nyatanya.. Bagaimana mungkin Kyunnie tidak menganggap kita keluarganya? Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada adiknya sendiri? _Hiks.. hiks.._"

Siwon tertegun mendengar ungkapan hati Heechul yang diutarakannya dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Kyunnie mungkin bisa saja membohongi orang lain.. Tapi tidak denganku, Wonnie.." Heechul melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon untuk menatap Siwon dengan serius di balik matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ia memintaku untuk mengizinkannya menjadi kekasih Changminnie dan ia berjanji tidak akan benar-benar mencintai Changminnie.. Omong kosong!"

Siwon kembali terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul.

"Aku yang merawatnya dari kecil Wonnie.. Aku pengganti Eomma untuknya.. Aku tahu benar apa isi hatinya.. Kyunnie bilang ia tidak akan mencintai Changminnie.. Tapi aku tahu Wonnie.. Aku tahu! Kalau ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada adik kecil kita!"

Siwon masih bungkam sambil menatap Heechul penuh kesedihan.

Ini pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Heechul menangis!

Dan itu karena ia merasa gagal menjadi kepala keluarga?

Yang benar saja! Terbuat dari apa hati Heechul sebenarnya?

Apa ia titisan malaikat?

Mengapa hanya anggota keluarganya yang ia pikirkan?

Bukan dirinya sendiri yang sering dipandang rendah orang lain karena penampilannya yang sudah seperti ibu-ibu dengan keempat orang anaknya?

"Aku pikir, dengan kehadiran Changminnie di rumah ini bisa menyembuhkan Yunho dari penyakitnya.. Tapi ternyata.. Masalah keluarga ini bahkan semakin runyam.."

"Apa kau menyalahkan kehadiran Changminnie?"

"Tidak tidak! Bukan begitu maksudku Wonnie.. Justru aku merasa kasihan pada adik kecil kita yang masih lugu dan polos itu.. Ia bahkan masih belum sepenuhnya mengingat kita.. Tapi ia sudah dihadapkan pada masalah sulit ini.."

Siwon menghela nafasnya lelah melihat sikap Heechul. Lagi-lagi ia memikirkan orang lain.. Bukan dirinya sendiri.. Padahal, orang yang paling tersiksa batinnya karena masalah keluarga ini justru ia sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Siwon pada Heechul

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil berusaha berpikir keras. Tak biasanya otak cemerlangnya buntu seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti salah seorang dari anggota keluarganya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab Heechul pasrah

"Yang jelas aku tidak akan setuju jika hyung mengijinkan Kyunnie menjadi kekasih Changminnie" timpal Siwon dengan tegas dan Heechul mengangguk setuju.

.

..

...

...

Yunho memasuki kamar hotelnya dengan langkah gontai dan lemah.

Pikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan kejadian di meja makan pagi tadi.

Inginnya ia tak mau perduli dan memikirkannya. Tapi bayang-bayang wajah manis Changmin entah mengapa membuat pikirannya serasa mabuk kepayang hingga membuatnya enggan untuk mengenyahkan dari pikirannya.

Semalam ia memang mabuk berat akibat terlalu muak dengan cerita yang tidak ia dapatkan inspirasinya sedikitpun.

Hingga tanpa sadar ia mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke kediaman keluarga Jung dan sekilas melihat siluet yang mirip sekali dengan ibu angkatnya.

Bagai pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba..

Di saat ia merindukan sosok ibu angkatnya, Yunho menemukan wajah manis Changmin yang menatapnya dengan polos.

Masih dalam bayang-bayang samar, sebenarnya pandangan mata Yunho mengabur hingga ia merasa melihat wajah sang ibu angkat tapi kemudian berubah menjadi wajah manis adik kecilnya lalu berubah lagi menjadi wajah ibu angkatnya dan begitulah seterusnya..

Hingga pagi itu..

Ia mendapatkan suatu kenyataan yang sebenarnya membuatnya panik bukan main. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika ia tak bisa menipu keluarganya dengan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya Yunho menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia cium semalam bukanlah ibu angkatnya, melainkan adik kecilnya yang terlihat semakin manis saat Yunho memperhatikannya di meja makan.

Dengan semburat tipis merah muda menghiasi pipi _chubby_-nya, sosok idola baru Yunho itu terlihat menggemaskan saat mengunyah sarapan paginya.

Membuat Yunho lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas dengan degup jantung yang selalu berdebar kencang saat memperhatikan Changmin.

Membuat Yunho tak bisa mengalihkan matanya sedetikpun dari wajah Changmin yang beberapa kali menatapnya malu-malu.

Yunho benar-benar merasa pagi itu adalah pagi terindah dalam hidupnya jika saja ia tidak mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya marah seketika. Lagi-lagi tanpa ia tahu sebabnya..

Dengan langkah gontainya, Yunho terduduk di tepi ranjang dan mengambil sebuah pigura yang terletak di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Pigura yang menampilkan sosok ibu angkatnya yang tengah tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan mata bulatnya yang terbentuk tidak simetris.

Dengan lembut dan perlahan Yunho mengarahkan jemarinya untuk membelai wajah manis ibu angkatnya yang sedang tersenyum itu.

Senyum yang mengingatkan Yunho pada adik kecilnya..

Sosok Changmin yang memiliki senyum, mata, serta bibir yang sama dengan ibunya..

_Buk!_

Dengan kasar Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnyaberbaring di ranjang dengan masih menggenggam pigura dan membawanya ke dada bidangnya.

Pandangan matanya menengadah pada langit-langit kamar yang putih polos dan tak menarik itu. Namun ternyata pikirannya kembali melayang tak tentu arah.

Karena yang ada di bayangannya saat ini adalah wajah manis Changmin yang selalu tersenyum manis padanya. Tawa Changmin yang selalu terngiang di telinganya. Dan rengekan manja Changmin yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

Dulu, Yunho selalu merasa kesal jika momennya bersama ibu angkat terganggu karena kehadiran Changmin yang selalu menempel padanya.

Tapi nyatanya..

Yunho sungguh merasa kesepian saat Changmin tak berada di dekatnya.

Ia tak pernah sekalipun memarahi Changmin yang selalu mengganggunya, karena memang ia tak pernah bisa marah pada sosok manis itu.

Yunho kini memejamkan matanya untuk melihat kembali ke masa lalu. Dimana semuanya berawal..

Awal kisah bagaimana seorang Jung Yunho, yang merupakan keponakan dari Mr. Jung, bisa jatuh cinta pada sang ibu angkat yang merupakan istri dari sang paman kandung..

_**Flashback**_

"_Eomma akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh Yunho.. Yunho tidak bisa ikut Eomma.. Yunho harus menjadi anak baik dan menurut pada Appa barumu, Jihoon Ahjussi.."_

"_Eomma.." Yunho kecil hanya bisa memandang bingung menatap sang ibu yang kini berbaring lemah tak berdaya di ruang serba putih itu._

"_Eomma mohon.."_

_Tes_

_Sebulir air mata berhasil menyeruak dari pelupuk mata sang ibu yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan mungil Yunho._

"_Hiduplah dengan baik sayang.. Eomma menyayangimu.."_

_Kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir Yunho dengar sebelum sang ibu menutup rapat kedua bola mata indahnya yang selalu Yunho kagumi dalam hati._

_Dan sebuah pelukan hangat dari Mr. Jung berhasil Yunho dapatkan setelah itu. Karena sejak saat itu pula, Yunho resmi diadopsi oleh kakak kandung dari ibunya._

"_Eomma-mu sudah pergi ke surga.. Biarkan ia beristirahat yang tenang.." bisik Mr. Jung yang mengusap punggung kecil Yunho dengan lembut._

"_Tapi kemana pelginya Appa? Kenapa Ahjucci yang cekalang menjadi Appa Yunho?"_

_Mr. Jung melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus._

"_Jika sudah saatnya tiba, aku akan memberitahumu.."_

_**Flasback End**_

Yunho kembali membuka matanya menatap langit-langit kamar itu dengan pandangan kosong.

Ia teringat akan janji yang diucapkan Mr. Jung padanya.. Namun ternyata janji itu tak pernah terlaksana..

Karena Mr. Jung sudah terlanjur meninggalkannya tanpa sempat memberitahu apa sebabnya ayah kandungnya meninggalkannya bersama ibu kandungnya yang sedang menderita penyakit kanker.

Dengan perlahan, Yunho mengangkat pigura di tangannya dan memandangi wajah manis yang tercetak di sana.

Bukan, bukan wajah manis itu yang sebenarnya membuatnya jatuh cinta pada ibu angkatnya..

Melainkan karena Yunho memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada sosok ibu.

Karena Yunho yang saat itu masih sangat kecil ditinggalkan oleh ibunya yang begitu ia sayangi. Ibunya yang lemah lembut.. ibunya yang selalu tersenyum tulus padanya di tengah-tengah kesakitannya.. Ibunya yang selalu memberikan kasih sayang berlimpahnya pada Yunho walaupun tidak ada sosok Appa dalam kehidupannya.

Dan ketika ia menemukan sosok yang memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan ibu kandungnya, Yunho mulai memiliki _complex_ itu..

Karena _Oedipus Complex_ merupakan sebuah kecenderungan pria yang jatuh cinta kepada wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya, karena terobsesi oleh karakter ibu kandungnya.

Itulah yang terjadi pada Yunho ketika ia sejak kecil memiliki kedekatan secara emosional terhadap figur ibu kandungnya. Sehingga secara tak langsung, alam bawah sadarnya merekam memori kasih sayang yang selama ini diberikan oleh ibu kandungnya.

Tapi sekarang..

Rasa rindu Yunho pada Changmin ternyata jauh lebih besar hingga membuatnya selalu terbayang wajah manis Changmin sejak kecil hingga sekarang..

"Minnie.." gumam Yunho tanpa sadar sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pigura yang ia pegang hingga membuat pigura itu terjatuh di samping tubuhnya.

Kemudian dengan perlahan ia arahkan jemari panjangnya untuk menyentuh bibir berbentuk hatinya yang kini tertarik ke atas di kedua ujungnya.

"Benarkah aku telah menciumnya?"

.

..

...

...

"Hyung.. Aku.." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu yang berjalan di depannya sambil menggandeng tangannya erat di sepanjang koridor sekolah saat jam pulang.

"_Wae?_" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa bersusah payah menghentikan langkahnya dan sedikitpun membalik badan.

"Aku.. mm.. merasa sedikit risih dengan pandangan teman-teman.." ucap Changmin ragu sambil melirikkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ada di sekolah itu melihat ke arahnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena aku Kyuhyun si jenius dan tampan sangat terkenal di sekolah ini.." ucap Kyuhyun berbangga hati.

"Tapi—"

"Dengar Changminnie!" potong Kyuhyun sambil kini membalikkan badannya menghadap Changmin dan menatapnya serius.

"Kau itu kekasihku! Dan semua orang di sekolah ini, tahu akan hal itu. Jadi wajar kan kalau mereka hanya iri pada kita?"

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Changminnie!" potong Kyuhyun lagi saat Changmin berusaha membuka suara

"Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu! Karena aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu dan menjagamu! Ingat itu!"

Belum sempat Changmin membuka mulutnya kembali, Kyuhyun sudah kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng Changmin. Membuat Changmin mau tak mau mengikuti langkah tergesa-gesanya.

Ya, yang Kyuhyun katakan pada Changmin tentang dirinya yang populer di sekolah karena ketampanan dan kepandaiannya itu memang benar. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa yeoja maupun namja yang menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun di sekolah.

Tapi begitu Changmin memasuki sekolah itu sebagai murid baru, desas desus di kalangan siswa mulai terdengar.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mengumumkan bahwa murid baru itu adalah kekasihnya, melainkan karena murid baru yang diperkenalkan Kyuhyun memiliki nama marga yang sama dengannya.

Suatu kebetulan aneh yang ditangkap oleh siswa siswi di sekolah itu ketika seorang Jung Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih bernama Jung Changmin.

.

..

...

...

Seusainya Changmin dan Kyuhyun pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun segera saja berkutat dengan PSP kesayangannya.

Dan Changmin?

Entah apa yang ia lakukan hingga membuatnya terus berjalan mondar mandir di depan kamar Yunho.

"Ada apa Changminnie?" tanya Heechul yang mendapati raut kebingungan di wajah Changmin dan sukses menghentikan langkah Changmin.

"Em.. i-itu.. Aniyo~.." Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan imut di hadapan Heechul.

Membuat Heechul menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan kening berkerut melihat tingkah malu-malu  
Changmin saat ini.

"Kau rindu pada Yunho hyung-mu yang tampan?"

_Blush!_

Wajah Changmin kontan memerah sambil menatap Heechul tak percaya dengan mata bulatnya yang membola lucu.

"Aigooo~ Manisnya adik kecilku yang satu ini~!" pekik Heechul heboh kegirangan sambil mencubit gemas kedua pipi Changmin.

"Aw! Appo~.." rengek Changmin manja pada Heechul yang kini semakin terkikik geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Changmin yang saat ini mempoutkan bibirnya itu.

"_Ne Ne_.. tunggu sebentar!" Heechul segera melesat pergi masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian terlihat sibuk di dapur.

Meinggalkan Changmin yang memiringkan kepalanya menatap bingung siluet Heechul yang sibuk mondar mandir entah melakukan apa.

"Ini alamat hotel Yunho menginap! Dan ini kunci kamarnya.."

Heechul kembali ke hadapan Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas dan kunci yang terbuat dari tembaga.

"_Jja!_ Temui dia! Sekalian antarkan makan siang ini untuknya.. Kalau sudah bekerja, biasanya ia akan telat makan.. Kalau bukan aku yang mengingatkan, ia pasti tidak akan makan"

"Eh?" Changmin tampak sedikit bingung dengan menerima rantang makanan di tangan kanannya dan kunci serta kertas berisi alamat hotel Yunho menginap di tangan kirinya.

"Sudah menjadi rutinitas jika ia menginap di hotel, ia akan memberiku alamat beserta kunci kamar duplikatnya agar bisa mengantar makan untuknya.. Huh! Dasar memang menyebalkan si Jung itu! Bisanya merepotkan saja!" jelas Heechul sambil menggerutu di akhir kalimat.

Ia bahkan tidak sadar, bahwa marganya juga Jung -.-

"Ayo cepat! Tunggu apalagi?!"

"A-ah iya.. Aku pergi.."

"Hati-hati Changminnie sayang~" Heechul melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat ke arah Changmin yang membalasnya hanya dengan melambai sekali.

.

..

...

...

"206.. Ini benar kamarnya.." gumam Changmin sambil memasukkan kunci kamar di tangannya pada daun pintu itu.

_Cklek!_

"Berhasil!" ucap Changmin dengan riang dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati memasuki kamar hotel tersebut.

"Yunho hyung.." panggil Changmin lembut saat mendapati sosok Yunho yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop duduk membelakanginya di lantai kamar itu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Yunho saat membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati wajah manis Changmin yang memandanginya takut-takut.

"K-kau?"

"Ng.. ini.. Heechul hyung menyuruhku mengantar makanan ini untuk hyungie.." ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan rantang makanan yang ia bawa.

"Lalu itu apa?" tunjuk Yunho pada dua buah gelas karton yang Changmin bawa di tangan satunya lagi.

"O-oh.. i-ini.. Cokelat panas.. cuaca saat ini sangat dingin.. Jadi aku sengaja membelinya di depan hotel tadi.." ucap Changmin yang merasa gugup dipandangi intens oleh Yunho.

"Kemarilah.." Yunho menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya agar Changmin duduk di sampingnya.

Dan Changmin yang penurut melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yunho.

"Kau sudah kunci kembali pintunya?"

Changmin mengangguk kecil menjawab jawaban Yunho.

"Ini!" Changmin menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas yang tadi dibelinya ke arah Yunho.

"Gomawo.."

**Chup~**

Changmin membolakan matanya lucu saat Yunho mengecup pipi kanannya dengan lembut.

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Sebenarnya, saat ini jantung keduanya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Namun Yunho menutupinya dengan meminum cokelat panas di tangannya dengan se-_cool_ mungkin di depan Changmin.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang kini menundukkan wajahnya yang ia yakini semerah tomat saat ini.

"Kenapa tidak diminum?"

"A-ah.. _N-ne!_" Changmin mengangguk kecil kemudian dengan gugup ia meminum cokelat panas di tangannya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" umpat Yunho yang memperhatikan Changmin meminum cokelat panasnya.

Membuat Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan tatapan polosnya memandang Yunho bingung.

Namun beberapa detik setelahnya, kerjapan mata polos itu berubah menjadi terbelalak saat tiba-tiba saja Yunho memajukan wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

Hingga akhirnya Changmin merasakan sebuah benda kenyal tak bertulang menyapu bibirnya dengan lembut.

Yunho yang tak tahan memperhatikan bibir Changmin sedari tadi kini menjilati bibir Changmin dengan lidahnya.

Merasa candu dengan manisnya bibir itu, Yunho kini mulai berani mencium bibir Changmin dengan lembut.

Dan mata bulat Changmin yang tadi sempat terbelalak mulai terpejam saat Yunho menyesap bibirnya lebih dalam. Melumat bibir atasnya bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya. Menukar rasa manis dan pahit dari cokelat yang baru saja mereka minum dengan bercampur sedikit saliva mereka yang menetes.

Bahkan Changmin yang pasif pun kini ikut membalas lumatan bibir Yunho dengan intensitas kelembutan yang sama.

Hingga akhirnya..

"AKHHH!"

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**TBC**_

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Update! Update!**

**Walau banyak sekali silent reader, nanachan tetap update!**

**Terima kasih untuk reviewer di chapter 4 kemarin:**

**S4kur4h4n4, Guest, kame chan, R, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, maknaemin, kimfida62, homin lover, NaturalCandy1994, sayakanoicinoe, yunlicha, ia tania**

**Maaf, buat yang minta Heechul ijinin Kyu pacaran sama Chami, o oh tidak bisa nanachan kabulkan. Tapi Kyu tetep maksa Chami buat jadi pacarnya T.T**

**Kemudian dari chap pertama, banyak yang ingin tahu kenapa Yunho bisa suka sama ibu angkatnya.. Padahal, dari chap pertama nanachan udah menyebutkan kalau Yunho itu Oedipus Complex -.-**

**Jadi untuk yang tidak mengerti mengenai complex psikologi itu, nanachan jelaskan di chapter ini.**

**Semoga mudah dipahami.. Kalau Yunho hanya terobsesi sm sosok ibu-ibu yang mirip ibu kandungnya -.- [apaan sih Yun? Mending sama Chami kemana2 dibanding sama ibu2!]**

**Last, at least leave your comment please..**


	6. Chapter 6

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Chapter 6**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Changminnie?"

Kyuhyun berjalan mondar mandir di sekitar ruang tengah, ruang tamu, bahkan hingga halaman belakang sambil sesekali berteriak bertanya pada Heechul yang tengah membersihkan rumah.

"YA! YA! Jangan mondar mandir begitu! Aku baru saja mengepel lantai! Lihat itu! Lantainya jadi kotor lagi!" sungut Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang menghadap Kyuhyun yang kini menghentikan langkahnya dan balik menatap Heechul sambil mendengus tak suka.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Dimana Changminnie?" tanya Kyuhyun _to the point. _Ia menatap tak suka pada Heechul yang tampak sedikit acuh padanya.

"Hhh.." Heechul menghela nafas lelah menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Heechul tidak ingin memberitahukan keberadaan Changmin saat ini. Karena bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun pasti akan mengamuk dan menyusul ke tempat Changmin berada saat itu juga.

Tapi..

Mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berhenti berteriak frustasi juga membuat Heechul tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya.

"Aku menyuruhnya mengantar makanan untuk Yunho.." jawab Heechul pasrah

"_MWO?!_ Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?! Cepat berikan alamat hotel tempat Yunho hyung menginap!" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Heechul dan mendesaknya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputnya!"

"Tidak perlu.. Karena aku sudah meminta Siwon untuk menjemputnya.."

Heechul sudah akan berbalik badan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun ternyata Kyuhyun sudah lebih cepat beranjak dan mencekal lengannya.

"Berikan alamatnya!" tukas Kyuhyun dengan nada yang tegas dan dingin. Seolah menyiratkan keteguhan hatinya yang kini terpancar pada kilatan tajam matanya.

Heechul sempat terkejut dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat. Ini pertama kalinya Heechul melihat keseriusan di kata-kata Kyuhyun yang terkesan mengintimidasi.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Heechul mengembalikan aura keibuannya dan tersenyum tulus pada Kyuhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah serius.

"Baiklah.. Biar nanti aku bilang pada Siwon kalau kau yang akan menjemput Changminnie.." Heechul melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun di lengannya dengan lembut.

"Tunggu di sini.. Biar aku ambilkan alamatnya.."

Heechul berlalu memasuki kamarnya dengan perasaan terluka.

Ya, tentu saja terluka. Karena ia bisa menebak, bahwa perasaan Kyuhyun pada Changmin semakin besar. Dan itu artinya, ia benar-benar gagal untuk mendidik adiknya untuk saling menyayangi layaknya sebuah keluarga.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"AKHHH!"

Yunho mengerang dengan keras saat cokelat panas di tangan Changmin tumpah mengenai dadanya.

Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat ciuman keduanya harus terpisah meski dengan perasaan tak rela bagi keduanya.

"M-m.. Maaf.." ucap Changmin takut-takut sambil menjauhkan _cup_ cokelat panas ditangannya dan meletakkannya sejauh mungkin.

"Aww panas.." rintih Yunho yang mencoba membuka kemeja putihnya yang kini penuh dengan noda cokelat di bagian dada.

Namun saat ia akan membuka kancing teratasnya, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menyeringai tipis ke arah Changmin. Dan hal itu tentunya luput dari penglihatan Changmin yang kini menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena takut Yunho hyung-nya akan marah besar.

"YA! Setelah menyiramku dengan cokelat panas, sekarang kau diam saja?! Dimana tanggung jawabmu?!"

Tubuh Changmin tersentak saat mendengar bentakan dari pria di hadapannya. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"T-t.. tapi.. i-itu kan.. salah hyung sendiri.. yang t-tiba-tiba saja menciumku.." cicit Changmin tanpa berani mengangkat wajahnya seinchi pun.

"Siapa bilang aku menciummu?! Aku hanya membersihkan cokelat yang ada di bibirmu!"

_**DEG!**_

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, tanpa sadar Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan nanar.

'_Jadi.. Tadi Yunho hyung tidak ingin menciumku? Jadi.. '_

"YAK JUNG CHANGMIN! Kenapa diam saja, eoh?! Cepat bukakan bajuku!"

Bentakan kasar Yunho lagi-lagi membuat tubuh Changmin tersentak kaget sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sebenarnya, Yunho berbohong tentang ia berusaha membersihkan noda cokelat di bibir Changmin. Karena sesungguhnya, tidak ada setitik pun cokelat di bibir Changmin saat itu.

Yunho tiba-tiba saja mencium Changmin lantaran ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk sekali lagi merasakan manisnya bibir Changmin seperti di malam saat ia tengah mabuk dan mencuri ciuman Changmin.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi?!"

"_N-ne._."

Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Changmin mulai mengarahkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing kemeja Yunho.

Satu kancing.

_**DEG!**_

Dua kancing terbuka..

_**DEG! DEG!**_

Tiga kancing terbuka..

_BLUSH!_

Semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah manis Changmin yang mau tak mau menatap dada bidang Yunho dengan _nipple_ yang menggoda dan kulit kecoklatan yang _sexy_.

Tangan Changmin semakin gemetar saat membuka kancing-kancing berikutnya yang semakin ia buka maka semakin terpampanglah perut _sixpack_ Yunho yang benar-benar memikat matanya. Pipinya pun terasa panas sekali dengan warna mukanya yang semerah tomat.

Sampai kancing terakhir benar-benar terlepas, Changmin cepat-cepat menjauhkan tangannya dan membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Mencoba menghindari pemandangan memukau di hadapannya.

Dan Yunho yang melihat pemandangan manis di hadapannya kini semakin menyeringai lebar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin.

"Kau suka dengan tubuhku?" bisik Yunho dengan seduktif di telinga Changmin. Menghantarkan aliran elektron keseluruh tubuh Changmin yang bergetar halus.

"Sentuhlah.."

Yunho menggenggam tangan Changmin dan mengarahkannya pada dada bidangnya yang keras.

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Kini jantung keduanya berpacu dengan cepat seiring pergerakan halus tangan Changmin pada tubuh Yunho.

Mulai dari selangka, jari-jari lentik Changmin mulai turun menyusuri kedua bongkahan padat dada Yunho.

"_Ssshh._." Yunho mendesis saat jari-jari itu tanpa sengaja menyapu _nipple_-nya yang mengeras dengan cepat.

Dan tubuh keduanya semakin bergetar saat jemari Changmin kini mengusap perut ber-_abs_ milik Yunho dengan lembut.

Membuat Yunho tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat menahan gejolaknya yang semakin meningkat di bawah sana. Tepatnya pada pertengahan pahanya yang kini menggembung besar.

"Minnie.."

Suara Yunho kali ini terdengar serak, dalam, dan basah di saat yang bersamaan.

Dan Changmin yang mendengar panggilan nama kesayangannya itu segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya di perut Yunho demi menatap Yunho dengan tatapan bingung dan polos.

Membuat Yunho harus ekstra menahan hasratnya yang mendapati wajah manis Changmin yang mengerjapkan matanya polos, dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Pergi!"

Satu kata. Mampu membuat Changmin yang sedang melayang kini jatuh secara tiba-tiba.

"Kubilang PERGI!"

Dan bentakan kedua dari Yunho benar-benar membuat Changmin tak bisa menahan bulir air matanya.

Ia pun segera berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

Namun baru saja pintu itu terbuka, di hadapannya sudah berdiri sesosok yang amat ia kenal.

"K-Kyuhyun hyung?"

"Kau kenapa Changminnie?! Kenapa menangis? Apa yang Yunho hyung lakukan padamu?!"

Kyuhyun yang melihat Changmin ingin keluar dari kamar Yunho sambil menangis segera panik bukan main.

"A-a..ni.." jawab Changmin dengan gugup. Dan tampaknya Kyuhyun tak percaya jika Changmin-nya tidak apa-apa.

Karena pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menerobos memasuki kamar hotel tersebut dan menemukan Yunho yang duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya yang terlipat.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Melainkan pada keadaan yang berantakan di sekitar tempat Yunho duduk.

Gelas cokelat yang tumpah, rantang makanan yang terabaikan, dan terakhir.. Yunho yang kini hampir bertelanjang dada karena semua kancing kemejanya sudah terlepas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Kyuhyun berteriak dengan panik hingga membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya.

"Dia menumpahkan cokelat panas pada bajuku dan aku mengusirnya pergi" jelas Yunho dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya memikirkan jawaban Yunho.

Sebenarnya, jawaban Yunho memang masuk akal dan dapat diterima logikanya. Namun Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mereka sembunyikan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun memandang Changmin untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, pada akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Changmin yang hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah, kami pulang!"

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Changmin dan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Meninggalkan Yunho yang hanya bisa diam membisu menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Dan lagi..

Yunho tak suka jika ada yang menyentuh Changmin sedikitpun..

Mendengar suara pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup, Yunho kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut.

Ia masih tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa ia hampir saja lepas kendali saat bersama Changmin.

Jika saja Changmin tak cepat-cepat pergi, pasti ia tak akan tahan untuk menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi.

Hasrat untuk menyentuh Changmin, mencium Changmin, bahkan yang lebih parah ia ingin 'memasuki' Changmin. Membuat Changmin mendesahkan namanya dengan keras di bawah tubuhnya. Membuat Changmin memohon padanya untuk dimasuki lebih dalam dan lebih keras.

"OH Tidak!"

Yunho segera beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi karena mengkhayalkan sesuatu yang kotor dengan Changmin.

Dan sedetik setelahnya, hanya terdengar suara desahan Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi yang sedang berusaha menuntaskan hasratnya sambil membayangkan Changmin.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Malam itu Changmin kembali tak bisa tidur.

Sepulangnya dari hotel tempat Yunho menginap, ia tak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan saat ia berciuman mesra dengan Yunho. Hyung terfavoritnya. Hyung yang tanpa ia sadari telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya sejak ia kembali menginjak rumah ini.

'_Mungkin dengan meminum susu hangat, aku akan bisa tidur cepat'_

Changmin pun beranjak dari ranjangnya untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Ya, sesuai keinginan Kyuhyun, Changmin tidur sendiri di kamarnya dan Kyuhyun yang sementara tidur di kamar Yunho.

Ketika Changmin keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara dari arah bawah. Suara percakapan dua orang yang tengah berbisik dari arah dapur.

Mau tak mau Changmin pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat segelas susu hangat.

Namun ketika ia akan memasuki kembali kamarnya, ia mendengar suara Heechul yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memilih untuk memasang telinganya untuk sedikit menguping.

"Kyunnie semakin mencintainya, Siwon! _Hiks.. hikss.._"

Changmin merasa tersayat hatinya begitu mendengar isakan lirih Heechul dan suara paraunya yang menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. _hikss.._ Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya untuk mencintai Changminnie.."

"!"

Changmin membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan.

'_Jadi.. selama ini Kyuhyun hyung bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya? Bukan untuk melindungiku selama di sekolah?' _pikir Changmin polos.

"Biar aku yang bicara pada Kyunnie.. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan.. Nanti hyung bisa sakit.."

Kali ini Changmin mendengar suara lembut Siwon yang sedang menenangkan Heechul.

Dan cukup sudah Changmin mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah ini. Maka ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang sambil memandang kosong lemari di hadapannya.

'_Seharusnya aku tidak pernah ke rumah ini..'_

'_Yunho hyung yang mencintai Eomma..'_

'_Kyuhyun hyung yang mencintaiku?'_

'_Dan aku?'_

'_Aku sendiri bahkan telah berani jatuh cinta pada hyungku sendiri..'_

'_Kehadiranku di sini hanya akan membuat Yunho hyung mengingat Eomma kembali..'_

'_Kehadiranku di sini hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun hyung semakin emosional dengan mencintaiku..'_

'_Kehadiranku di sini hanya akan membuatku semakin mencintai Yunho hyung..'_

'_Dan itu semua pasti akan menyakiti hati Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung..'_

'_Bahkan, bisa jadi penyakit Yunho hyung tidak akan sembuh jika terus melihatku dan membayangkan Eomma..'_

_Tes! Tes!_

Tanpa sadar bola mata sebening kristal itu mengalirkan air mata. Karena Changmin tengah menyesali keberadaan dirinya sendiri.

'_Ini semua gara-gara aku..'_

Perlahan, Changmin mulai menyeret kakinya menuju lemari pakaian di hadapannya.

Mengeluarkan sebuah koper besar yang pernah ia bawa dari rumah neneknya dulu. Dan mulai menjejalinya dengan pakaian-pakaiannya sendiri.

Sejenak, ia terpaku saat melihat sebuah kemeja flanel pemberian Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. Kemudian dengan tatapan sendu ia meraihnya dan memeluk kemeja tersebut seolah-olah kemeja itu bisa mewakili kehadiran Yunho sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Setelah semua barang selesai ia bereskan, Changmin pun menunggu beberapa jam hingga waktu tengah malam untuk memastikan bahwa seluruh anggota keluarga sudah terlelap.

Hingga waktunya tiba..

Dengan berat hati Changmin melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga berliku menuju ruang tengah. Memandangi sejenak dua buah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya menarik kopernya menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu utama rumah itu.

Angin dingin di musim semi mulai merebak dan menusuk kulit wajahnya saat ia menapaki jalan sepi di wilayah perumahan itu.

Tanpa bisa ia cegah lagi, air matanya mengalir dengan deras saat ia berhasil menemukan sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti di hadapannya.

Sambil membuka pintu taksi itu, Changmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang untuk sekali lagi merekam suasana perumahan itu dalam ingatan.

Merekam baik-baik dalam ingatannya bagaimana rumah yang ia tempati ketika ia kecil dulu tampak tak berubah sedikitpun sampai saat ia berusia 18 tahun kini.

Dengan menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dengan punggung tangannya, Changmin akhirnya memasuki taksi itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, kendaraan beroda empat itu pun mulai berjalan memecah keheningan malam kota Seoul.

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**END?**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Maaf sekali karena keterlambatan update fanfic ini m(_ _)m**

**Nanachan mau mengucapkan SELAMAT UN untuk yang sedang menjalankannya. Semoga ff ini bisa sedikit menyemangati kalian ;)**

**Untuk kelanjutan ff ini, hmm sepertinya nanachan akan pertimbangkan ulang. Sebab pembaca ff ini semakin menurun di tiap chapternya. Jadi nanachan pikir mungkin bisa di END disini?**

**Terimakasih untuk yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan review di chapter 5 kemarin:**

**s4kur4h4n4, Hominshipper. com, R, ia tania, zarah, melqbunny, niyalaw, afifah. kulkasnyachangmin, maknaemin, ajib4ff, kimfida62, yunlicha, homin love, NaturalCandy1994, kame chan, shin min hyo, missa, bambibunny, ChaYunnie, anugrahaputri, banzaianime80, maxcharm, chamichamichami, Sweetukemin**

**Untuk yang PM nanachan, chamichamichami dan ChaYunnie, ini udah di update yaa.**

**Last, gomawo untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic ini **


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**~ Me, and My Brothers ~**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast : Yunho, Heechul, Siwon, Kyuhyun, Changmin**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**This Chapter dedicated for those who follow this fanfics**

**Chapter 7**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changminnie~.. Bangun sayaang.."

_Cklek!_

Heechul membuka pintu kamar Changmin dan melongokkan kepalanya ke arah _queen size bed_ di dalam kamar tersebut.

"!"

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati ranjang tersebut justru kosong dan terlihat rapi seperti tak ditiduri semalam.

"Eh? Dimana Changminnie? Apa ia sudah bangun? Tidak biasanya.." gumam Heechul sambil menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut.

Namun baru selangkah ia pergi, tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa gundah.

Dengan kening berkerut dan jantung yang berdegup kencang, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah cepat mengelilingi rumah.

Padahal sebelumnya ia yakin, bahwa ia tak melihat Changmin di lantai bawah tadi.

"Changminnie~!" Heechul mengelilingi ruang tamu, ruang makan, dapur, halaman belakang, bahkan hingga halaman depan.

"Tidak ada! Changminnie tidak ada!"

Heechul semakin melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat dengan panik ke arah satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia periksa.

_**DEG! DEG!**_

Degup jantung Heechul seperti memompa maksimal seiring langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Satu-satunya kamar mandi yang ada di rumah sederhana itu, yang terletak tak jauh dari dapur.

Bunyi gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi tersebut entah mengapa semakin membuat Heechul semakin resah dan gundah.

_Tok Tok Tok_

"Changminnie~.. Kau di dalam sayang?"

"..."

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Heechul kembali mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut lebih keras.

"Changminnie! Kau di dalam?!" Heechul mengeraskan suaranya kali ini agar siapapun yang ada di dalam kamar mandi bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Ini aku, hyung.. Siwon!"

"!"

_**DEG!**_

Sahutan suara Siwon dari dalam kamar mandi membuat Heechul membeku seketika dengan mata membelalak lebar.

'_Dimana Changminnie?'_

Dengan lutut yang gemetar, Heechul kembali menaiki tangga untuk memeriksa kembali balkon lantai atas dan kamar Changmin.

Namun hasilnya tetap nihil..

Tatapan mata Heechul seketika nanar memendar ke sekeliling kamar dan dengan nalurinya, ia mulai mendekati lemari besar di kamar itu.

Ketika pintu lemari itu terbuka lebar, Heechul merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

_**Bugh!**_

Dengan lutut yang mendadak lemas, Heechul menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk di depan lemari tersebut.

Matanya menerawang kosong dan bulir demi bulir air mata mulai menjalari pipinya yang seputih susu.

Siwon yang berada di dalam kamar mandi pun kini menghentikan sejenak acara mandinya dan bergegas memakai _bathrobe_ untuk keluar dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Karena tidak mungkin Heechul sampai berfikir yang berada di kamar mandi adalah Changmin jika ia bisa menemukan Changmin di kamarnya.

"Heechul hyung, ada ap—"

Siwon mendadak menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di ambang pintu kamar Changmin. Karena ia melihat betapa mengenaskannya keadaan Heechul saat ini.

Bahkan, untuk mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Siwon saja Heechul tak sanggup. Dengan tubuh yang berguncang hebat, derai air mata, dan tatapan mata yang kosong, Heechul mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lemari pakaian yang kini sudah hampir kosong di hadapannya.

Siwon yang mengerti maksud Heechul hanya bisa mengarahkan matanya ke arah yang Heechul tunjuk. Dan detik setelahnya, ia hanya bisa membelalakkan bola matanya dan membatu di tempat.

Hening beberapa saat..

Baik Siwon maupun Heechul kini seperti orang bisu yang tak tahu bagaimana merangkai kata.

Mereka tentu tahu apa maksud semua ini.

Hanya saja..

Mereka tak mengerti kenapa dan kemana adik kecil mereka pergi?

.

.

"Heechul hyung! Siwon hyung! Kalian dimanaa? Kenapa belum membuat sarapan?"

Hingga suara teriakan Kyuhyun dari lantai bawah mengembalikan kembali Siwon dan Heechul ke dunia nyata.

Membuat keduanya dilanda kepanikan luar biasa ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki menaiki tangga, yang bisa dipastikan Kyuhyunlah orangnya.

"Siwon hyung? Sedang apa berdiri di sini?"

Siwon yang mendengar suara merdu di balik punggungnya mau tak mau membalikkan badannya dan menangkap raut bingung di wajah Kyuhyun.

"E..eh.. i-itu.."

Siwon tampak gugup sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Kyuhyun yang menatap bingung Siwon, kini mencoba menelusuri gerak gerik hyungnya yang aneh itu. Namun di saat itulah justru sudut matanya tanpa sengaja melihat Heechul di balik punggung lebar Siwon.

"Heechul hyung?!" Kyuhyun yang kini melongokkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Siwon semakin dibuat bingung dengan mendapati Heechul bak patung Athena yang selalu menangis di gunung Olimpus.

Wajah cantiknya tampak kaku dengan linangan air mata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Bahkan ia tampak tak mampu hanya untuk menyuarakan isak tangisnya.

Tatapan matanya tetap kosong dan tubuhnya terduduk kaku dengan persendian yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Siwon hyung? Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerti jika bertanya ataupun berbicara pada Heechul sangatlah tidak tepat saat ini. Maka ia mengembalikan tatapan kebingungannya pada Siwon yang menatapnya sendu.

"Kyunnie.. kau harus tenang dulu.." ucap Siwon berusaha untuk tetap tenang, walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah berkecamuk bukan main.

"_Ck!_ Cepat katakan saja! Ada apa?!" desak Kyuhyun tak sabar.

"Changminnie.." Siwon menggantungkan bicaranya

"Ada apa dengan Changminnie?!" Kyuhyun semakin mendesak Siwon bicara yang benar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Siwon.

"Changminnie pergi dari rumah ini"

"!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Berkali-kali ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah, seolah tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Siwon.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Setelah uang yang ia punya habis hanya untuk membayar taksi mengelilingi kota Seoul, Changmin berakhir dengan berjalan kaki hingga pagi menjelang.

Dan entah ia sadari atau tidak, langkah kakinya justru berakhir di pintu gerbang pemakaman. Ia hafal sekali pemakaman ini, karena memang di sinilah ayah, ibu, serta neneknya dimakamkan.

Merasa tak kuat lagi berjalan, maka Changmin pun menyeret kakinya menuju tiga buah gundukan yang terletak di bukit tertinggi —area termahal di pemakaman tersebut.

Ingin rasanya ia melemparkan saja koper besar hingga sampai puncak bukit tersebut. Karena ia merasa sungguh lelah, ditambah lagi ia tidak tidur semalaman.

"Eomma.. Appa.. Halmoni.. Aku pulaaang.."

**Brukk!**

Changmin langsung saja membuang kopernya asal begitu tiba di atas bukit. Kemudian ia segera berlari dengan sisa tenaganya ke arah tiga buah makam yang terawat dan rapi dengan pondokan buatan serta pagar hidup di sekelilingnya.

"Haaah.. akhirnya aku kembali berkumpul bersama kalian.."

Changmin membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput teki yang menjadi alas pemakaman tersebut, di tengah-tengah makam ayah dan ibunya.

"Eomma.. _hiks..hikss_.. Appa.. _hikss_.. Halmoni.. hiks.. hikss.. Aku ingin tinggal di sini saja bersama kalian.."

Changmin menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menutupi wajahnya dari sinar mentari pagi, sekaligus menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin pecah dengan deras.

Hangatnya sinar mentari pagi, kelembutan angin bukit yang menyapa tubuhnya, serta kicauan burung menjadi pengiring alunan isak tangis Changmin di pemakaman itu.

Hingga ia tak menyadari, bahwa kalung berbandul hati di lehernya tiba-tiba saja berkilau layaknya ruby di lautan biru. Kalung yang tak pernah ia tanggalkan sejak ia baru dilahirkan. Kalung pemberian dari seseorang yang tak pernah Changmin ketahui siapa pemberinya.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Ada apa menyuruhku pulang pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Heechul dan Siwon di sofa ruang tamu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di _single_ sofa tak jauh dari Siwon.

"Jadi, daritadi kita berdiam diri di sini hanya untuk menunggu orang ini?!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang tanpak tersinggung dengan telunjuk Kyuhyun yang terarah padanya,

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini kakakmu!"

"Oh ya?! Maaf sekali Tuan Jung, tapi aku bukan adik kandungmu! Dan aku tak akan sudi berdiam diri di sini sementara kekasihku pergi semakin jauh dari rumah ini gara-gara KAU!"

"Kyunnie! Cukup!" timpal Siwon segera.

Yunho yang sudah akan memprotes ucapan Kyuhyun akhirnya lebih memilih bungkam ketika mendengar akhir kalimat yang disampaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku berbicara sesuai dengan fakta, hyung! Kemarin, Yunho hyung bahkan mengusir Changminnie dari kamar hotel tempat ia menginap! Jadi pasti Changminnie pergi dari rumah ini gara-gara DIA!"

Semua mata kini beralih menatap Yunho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sementara Yunho hanya bisa membuka kemudian menutup kembali bibirnya tanpa tahu harus menjelaskan apa.

Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan kejadian pagi itu.

Ingin sekali ia balas berteriak pada Kyuhyun atau bahkan menamparnya, tetapi rasa bersalah berhasil menyelubungi hatinya begitu mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun barusan.

Dan ia akhirnya hanya bisa tertunduk lemah ketika memikirkan, bahwa mungkin Changmin pergi karena dirinya.

"Aku pergi! Aku bersumpah akan membawa pulang Changminnie kembali ke rumah ini!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan gerakan cepat, namun tiba-tiba saja pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Aku ikut bersamamu.." ucap Siwon sambil bangkit dan membawa pergi Kyuhyun dari rumah itu.

Perlahan, wajah tertunduk Yunho pun kini kembali tegak dan mendapati tatapan kosong di hadapannya.

"Hyung.."

Yunho merasa tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika berusaha memanggil Heechul yang duduk mematung di hadapannya, dengan tatapan kosong dan bekas-bekas air mata masih tersisa di pipinya yang semakin pucat.

Merasa tak tega melihat keadaan Heechul, kini Yunho bangkit dan duduk di samping Heechul untuk membawa Heechul ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, hyung.. Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirnya kemarin.. Aku hanya berusaha menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.. Aku menyayanginya.. Sungguh! Ia masih menjadi Minnie-ku yang dulu.." gumam Yunho di bahu Heechul.

Dan tak disangkanya, Heechul mulai bereaksi dengan melepaskan pelukan itu dengan lembut.

"Bawa Changminnie pulang Yun.."

Yunho mengangguk mantap menjawab permintaan Heechul. Karena Heechul tahu, hanya Yunho yang bisa menemukan dan membawa Changmin kembali. Bukan karena apa, melainkan karena kalung yang dipakai oleh Changmin.

Ya, sejak Yunho dibawa pulang Mr. Jung ke rumah itu.. Heechul melihat dengan jelas bahwa Yunho memakai kalung berbandul hati di mana terdapat batu permata di bagian tengahnya. Dan Yunho pernah bercerita bahwa kalung itu adalah kalung pemberian ibu kandungnya yang sudah wafat. Kalung yang ternyata terhubung secara sinyal dengan _detector_ yang kini terdapat di kamar Yunho.

Dengan kata lain, kalung itu memang dipasang alat pelacak agar Yunho tak pernah hilang dari ibunya. Karena beberapa kali Yunho sempat dibawa kabur oleh ayah kandungnya. Dan kalung itulah yang membantu ibunya mendapatkannya kembali dengan bantuan Mr. Jung.

Namun ketika Changmin lahir, atas persetujuan Mr. Jung, Yunho memberikan kalung itu dan memasangkannya di leher Changmin. Dan hal itu disaksikan langsung oleh Heechul.

"Aku cek dulu keberadaannya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu ke kamar. Tidak ada penolakan! Kau harus istirahat!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Heechul tersenyum di hari itu. Karena untuk pertama kali sejak kematian orang tua mereka, Heechul akhirnya mendengar untaian panjang penuh perhatian dari Yunho.

Setelah mengantarkan Heechul untuk istirahat di kamarnya, Yunho segera bergegas ke kamarnya untuk mengecek dimana keberadaan Changmin saat ini melalui _digital monitor_ berisi sinyal pulsa yang berkedut di suatu tempat. Tentunya, hanya Yunho, ibunya, Mr. Jung, dan sang pencipta alat yang dapat mengoperasikan alat tersebut.

Setelah Yunho lacak, ternyata tempat itu bukanlah tempat asing baginya ataupun bagi keluarga ini. Karena deteksi yang terlacak menunjukkan bahwa Changmin berada di pemakaman keluarga Jung.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"_Baby_, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang.."

"Tidak! Sebelum aku menemukan Changminnie dan membawanya pulang dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya malas mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang berjalan tergesa-gesa di hadapannya dengan memendar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman kota.

"Percuma _baby_.. Changminnie pasti akan pulang nanti.."

"Ish! Kalau Siwon hyung tidak mau membantuku mencari Changminnie, hyung pulang duluan saja!" Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan sengit. Sementara Siwon menatapnya dengan serius kali ini.

"Aku ikut denganmu karena aku khawatir denganmu! Bukan untuk mencari Changminnie!" Siwon berucap tegas.

"_MWO?!_ Jadi hyung sama sekali tidak perduli kalau Changminnie pergi?!"

"_Ck!_ Tentu saja aku perduli! Tapi buat apa kita mencarinya kalau Yunho hyung pasti akan berhasil membawanya pulang!"

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

Kyuhyun merasa tak terima ketika Siwon secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa Changmin hanya akan pulang jika bersama Yunho.

"Sudahlah.. Kau tidak akan ingat! Dari kecil, Changminnie itu memang mudah tersasar. Dan Yunho hyung yang selalu berhasil membawanya pulang" ucapan Siwon berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terpaku menyelami kata per kata yang baru saja diucapkan Siwon.

"Ayo.. kita pulang saja.. Kita tunggu Changminnie di rumah"

Siwon menautkan jemari besarnya pada sela-sela jari Kyuhyun yang sangat halus. Siwon merasa, ia memang tak salah memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan _baby_, karena kulit Kyuhyun sangatlah halus seperti bayi.

"Tenang saja, nanti aku akan ceritakan pada Changminnie kalau kau sangat khawatir padanya dan berusaha mencarimu kemana-mana.." ucap Siwon sambil mengecup lembut puncak kepala Kyuhyun sebelum membawanya berjalan ke arah mobil mereka yang terparkir agak jauh dari taman.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm.."

Siwon menjawab panggilan Kyuhyun sambil tetap berjalan di depan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyadari tatapan kekaguman yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun dari arah belakang.

Karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa hyungnya yang satu ini sangatlah lembut dan perhatian. Wajahnya juga terpatri dengan sempurna. Dan tubuhnya tegap dengan keahlian bela dirinya yang di atas rata-rata.

_He's like Guardian Angel..._

"Aku menyayangimu.."

Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar untaian lirih Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Walaupun ia tak sepenuhnya yakin ada apa dengan adiknya yang tiba-tiba berucap seperti itu.

"Aku jauh lebih menyayangimu, _baby.._" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat Changmin yang tengah tertidur meringkuk di antara makam ayah dan ibunya.

Dengan perlahan ia mendekati Changmin dengan meminimalisir suara yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan kakinya yang menggesek rumput di bawahnya.

Kini ia berhasil mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Changmin. Memandangi wajah manis yang sedang terlelap dengan pulasnya. Hingga tak menyadari bahwa Yunho telah menyentuh pipi _chubby_-nya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih berbekas di sana.

"_Mianhe_.. Aku rasa.."

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

**Chup~**

Yunho mengecup bibir Changmin dengan lembut.

Hanya mengecup, karena ia tak ingin membangunkan seorang malaikat manis yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Ayo kita pulang, Minnie.."

Sekali lagi, Yunho menggendong Changmin _bridal style_ yang tertidur untuk dibawanya pulang.

Karena di hari pertama kembalinya Changmin pada kakak-kakaknya, Yunho lah yang menemukan Changmin yang tersesat di gang terpencil serta menggendongnya pulang.

Namun ketika Yunho akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan makam tersebut, kedua bola mata indah mirip bambi itu terbuka. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sambil menatap pantulan dirinya di mata Yunho yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tunggu!"

Changmin memegang kedua bahu Yunho dan menatap Yunho serius.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau ikut bersamamu.. Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah itu" ucap Changmin lemah sambil menatap Yunho sendu.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin segera memeras otaknya untuk bekerja lebih cepat. Karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho gagal membawa pulang Changmin.

"Baiklah.. Kita tidak akan pulang ke rumah. Tapi kau tetap harus ikut bersamaku!" ucap Yunho tegas sambil berjalan menggendong Changmin dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi.." Changmin berusaha memberontak dalam gendongan Yunho.

"Jangan membantah!"

Dan Changmin akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah. Membuat Yunho terkekeh senang dalam hati karena akhirnya berhasil membawa Changmin pergi.

"Kita mau kemana, hyungie?" Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam taksi. Pasalnya, Yunho tak mau melepas rengkuhan tangannya pada tubuh Changmin. Sehingga dalam taksi pun, Changmin masih dalam posisi di pelukan Yunho.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri" jawab Yunho acuh memandang lurus ke depan.

"Em.. hyungie.. Tapi.. bisakah hyung lepaskan aku?" tanya Changmin takut-takut sambil menahan malu. Karena ia merasa, posisinya saat ini terlalu intim dengan sang kakak.

"Tidak! Nanti kau bisa kabur!"

Changmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho. Bagaimana ia bisa kabur di dalam taksi yang terkunci dan sedang melaju cepat?

Dan begitu taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, barulah Changmin tahu dimana ia sekarang.

"Ini kan hotel tempat Yunho hyung menginap!"

"Setidaknya, kau bisa tidur di tempat yang lebih layak dibanding di atas rumput pemakaman!"

Yunho tetap menggendong Changmin dan meminta bantuan supir taksi tersebut untuk membawakan koper Changmin.

Entah mengapa, kini jantung keduanya mendadak berdetak tak normal seiring langkah kaki Yunho membawanya ke kamar yang ia sewa. Mungkin.. Karena mereka membayangkan tentang kejadian kemarin saat mereka berciuman mesra di dalam sana.

"Nah.. Istirahatlah.."

Dengan hati-hati Yunho menurunkan Changmin di atas ranjang dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"Selamat tidur.."

**Chu~**

"!"

Wajah Changmin kontan memerah. Dan Yunho sendiri tersentak kaget akan tindakannya barusan.

Sungguh, Yunho hanya secara spontan mengecup kening Changmin. Dan ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri saat menyadari tindakannya.

Yunho yang tak tahu lagi harus berbuat dan berkata apa, segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk keluar kamar.

Namun sebelum Yunho melangkah, kemeja bagian belakangnya terasa seperti di tarik-tarik oleh seseorang. Mau tak mau, Yunho pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin yang kini wajahnya merona hebat.

"Ada apa lagi?!" tanya Yunho dingin, untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ini.

"Hyungie mau kemana? Temani aku di sini.." cicit Changmin dengan _bambi eyes_-nya yang mengerjap polos. Membuat wajah manis itu tampak lebih imut berkali-kali lipat.

Yunho yang sempat terperangah pun akhirnya dengan susah payah kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Ck! Menyusahkan saja!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, kini Yunho malah dengan senang hati menyeberangi ranjang untuk tidur di samping Changmin.

"Hyungie.." panggil Changmin dengan setengah berbisik

"Apa lagi?!"

"Peluuuuuk~!"

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" Yunho mengumpat, namun tetap merentangkan lengannya agar Changmin dapat masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Setelah Changmin masuk ke dalam pelukannya, Yunho pun mulai mengusap-usap punggungnya hingga Changmin merasa nyaman dan terlelap di pelukan Yunho.

_'Aku suka wangi tubuh Yunho hyung.. Aku suka kehangatan tubuh Yunho hyung.. Dan aku akan suka apapun, asal itu bersama Yunho hyung..' _

**.**

**..**

**...**

_**TBC**_


End file.
